


A Favor for Felicity

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity needs a ‘boyfriend’ for a family wedding. She gets more than she bargained for. (Set in Season 2)<br/>-<br/><b>Written for Olicityfic Big Bang 2015</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover art by dss1984




	2. Notes and Acknowledgements

**Title:** A Favor for Felicity

 **Word Count:** +34k

 **Chapters:**  16 (posting Thur./Sun. weekly)

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Oliver Queen/ Felicity Smoak

 **Characters:** Dig/Lyla, Thea/Roy, Laurel, Joanna, Donna, Sara. Quentin, Original, Characters.

 **Warnings:** Sex, injury, alcohol use, canon level violence

 **Summary:** Felicity needs a ‘boyfriend’ for a family wedding. She gets more than she bargained for. (Set in Season 2)

**Author’s Notes:**

I want to thank the organizers of "olicityficbang" for this challenge. They did a wonderful job for their first year. I hope that it will continue.

**Special thanks to Team Fake Boyfriend!**

To Susie: for putting up with my procrastination on a story that ended up with a huge word count. It ended up being twice the minimum. 

To Dee: for a beautiful cover art that became my phone wallpaper. That doesn’t happen often. She's only the third artist to grace my phone after 11 big bangs.  Her work will be linked to and posted with the story. 

To M: for waving the pompoms when they needed to be waved.      

 **Beta:** Whimsical-sue

 **Cheerleader:**   acheaptrickandachecheesyoneline

 **Artist:** bigdeesmallworld (AO3 - dss1984)


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Felicity walked into the Arrow Cave on Saturday morning and stood for a minute watching Oliver and Diggle spar with the bamboo batons. She liked to watch them spar, it was almost like dancing.

“Could you two stop for just a minute? I have a favor to ask.” Felicity said, taking a breath to gather her courage.

Oliver and Diggle turned to look at her with expectant faces.

“What is it, Felicity?” Oliver asked as he reached for a towel. His chest was gleaming with sweat in the artificial lighting of the room.

Felicity let herself be distracted for a second before replying. “I need a boyfriend. Uh… I mean I need a date for a thing or things actually.”

Diggle laughed. “Sorry. I am trying it again with Lyla. Oliver?”

“What do you need, Felicity?” Oliver gave her an amused look.

“Are you volunteering because that would be great? You would be perfect. You’re all hot and …” Felicity made a face and shook her head to stop her ramble. “I have to bring a plus one to my cousin’s wedding.”

“Okay,” Oliver said. “Just tell me when and where.”

“And I need a date for the family dinner before that.” Felicity said quickly. She looked at Oliver pleadingly.

Oliver took a deep breath and nodded. “I can do that too.”

“Good because I already told my cousin I was bringing a date. They seem to think that I have no social life. I don’t, but they really get on my nerves when they say that.” Felicity sat down at the computers then turned back around to look at Oliver. “You know we should probably have a story about how we met and some other things.”

“Other things?” Oliver glanced at Diggle who was grinning.

“Yeah like how long have we been going out? What was our first date? Have we slept together?” Felicity blushed and turned back around to the computer screen

Oliver smiled. “So that’s what you meant when you said you needed a boyfriend. I’ll do it on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Felicity turned back around.  

“You go out with me on a real date. I will even make the reservations myself.” Oliver said.

“It has to be Monday or Tuesday night because the bachelorette party is Wednesday night and the family dinner is Thursday.” Felicity said.

“When is the wedding?” Oliver said.

“Saturday afternoon with a showy reception afterward, I’m sure.” Felicity said. She turned back around to face the computers. “Her sister’s wedding was so over the top, it was tacky. Sheila’s will be worse. All of my cousins are so competitive about husbands and weddings and how many kids they have. Like that is the only thing there is in life.”

“You want that too.” Oliver said as he came to stand next to her. He reached out and rubbed her shoulder.

“This is the life I chose. I help make a difference.” Felicity knew if she looked up it would give her away.

“I’ll ask Thea to take you shopping for an outfit that will make them all jealous.” Oliver said.

“It’s rude to look better than the bride.” Felicity said. “Besides I was just going to wear my blue suit.”

Oliver glanced back at Diggle who was frowning at what she had said. Oliver squatted down and pulled her chair around to face him.

“Felicity, I don’t care if it’s rude. You are going to outshine them all. Thea doesn’t really have anyone to shop with now that most of her friends are away at college.” Oliver shrugged. “She is my sister, and you should be friendly if we are dating.”

Felicity looked at him. “Thanks, but I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“You won’t be. I’ll call her now.” Oliver said as he stood up. “I have a reservation to make too.”

Diggle watched Oliver walk over to where he was standing to pulled his shirt on and grab his phone.

“It’s the perfect time to have that talk with her.” Diggle whispered.

Oliver looked at Diggle confused.

“The ‘feelings’ talk.” Diggle whispered again.

Oliver glared at Diggle. He knew exactly what Diggle meant. Oliver sucked in a breath and nodded.

Diggle had been on Oliver to tell Felicity how he felt about her. Diggle could see that feelings went both ways and one of them had to start the conversation. The best choice, in his opinion, was Oliver.

“I have to go, I’ll see you later.” Diggle said as he grabbed his shirt and jacket and left a little too quickly.

Felicity turned around as the door was closing. “That was really obvious. What were you two whispering about, and why were you whispering?”

“It’s something he and I have been talking about. I’ll tell you after I make the calls.” Oliver held up the phone.

Felicity turned back around. She had a feeling it was about her. She knew Diggle and Oliver had a disagreement a few days ago, and they stopped talking as soon as she came in. That was a dead giveaway it was about her. It gave her a feeling of dread in her stomach.

Oliver moved off to the corner and called Thea.

“Ollie? What’s up?” Thea had a smile in her voice.

“Thea, I have a favor to ask.” He waited for her to reply.

“What kind of favor?” Thea questioned

“I need you to take Felicity shopping for me. I think she could use an opinion, and I want her to look stunning for this thing we’re going to.” Oliver tried to be vague.

“What kind of thing?” Thea asked.

“Her cousin’s wedding. I want her to look better than the bride. Can you help me?” Oliver waited again.

Thea laughed. “Are you two dating? Because that is the kind of thing you take your boyfriend to.”

“Sort of. It’s complicated.” Oliver admitted. “Then you’ll do it?”

“Sure. When?”

“In about an hour. Are you at the club?” He knew she was he saw her car when he came in.

“Yeah, just send her over. Oh Ollie, who’s paying?”

“I am,” Oliver said, “So get anything she might need.”

“Shoes, bag, and a dress?” Thea asked to confirm.

“Yeah. Thanks Thea.”

“Just so you know, I will be telling her all your secrets.” Thea teased him.

Oliver laughed. “She’ll like that. In an hour.”

He disconnected with Thea and called the restaurant he had in mind. It was expensive, and there were private corners for them to talk undisturbed.

Oliver walked back to where Felicity sat at the computer screens and took a deep breath, but before he could say a word, she turned around and looked at him.

Felicity folded her arms across her chest. “I am not going to quit, so you and Dig can stop fighting about it.”

“We don’t want you to quit.” Oliver pulled a chair from one of the tables and sat in front of her. “He wants me to talk to you about something else.”

“What?” Felicity was curious.

“Your feelings for me.” Oliver watched her face as she realized her secret crush wasn’t so secret after all. “And he also wanted me to talk to you about my feelings for you.”

“You…you have feelings for me?” Felicity looked at him like he had three heads.

“Yes. He’s afraid that it will be a problem.” Oliver looked at the floor to gather his thoughts for a second then looked back at her. “Felicity, I realize that you did all this for me without expecting anything in return. I should have realized that you had feelings for me without Dig pointing it out. I admit my feelings for you make me more protective of you than I probably should be, but I can’t help it. I can’t do this thing we do without you. I can’t do anything without you.”

Felicity’s eyes widened. She leaned forward, and looked him in the eyes. “Are you trying to tell me that you are in love with me?”

Oliver looked back at her with his heart open and his eyes full of emotion. “Yes. I’m in love with you, but it’s more than that. It’s like I need you to survive. If anything ever happened to you, I would go back to that dark place you drug me out of, and no one would be able to reach me.”

Felicity bit her lip to keep from crying, and took a breath to steady her nerves. “I love you Oliver Queen. I never meant to, but I do.”

“Felicity, I’m damaged, and I suck at relationships.” Oliver hung his head. “This is the last thing I expected to happen between us.”

“I know. I didn’t expect it either.” Felicity sighed. “We’ll have to try a new way just like you did when you came back from the island this last time. We have to come up with a way that works for us.“

Oliver looked up and nodded. “Slow and careful?”

Felicity nodded. “Yeah. So no sexy times right away, and we talk about everything we are feeling.”

Oliver laughed. “Are you trying to kill me? Talking about my feelings?”

Felicity smiled. “Right now we can be good friends who love each other.”

“I can do that.” Oliver thought for a moment. “We are already doing that. Although, I should be allowed to kiss you.”

“Why?” Felicity shrugged.

“Because we both want to, and it would be easier when I play the part of your boyfriend if we are relaxed about kissing each other. Maybe we should add hugging too.” Oliver grinned.

“I am always happy to have your arms around me.” Felicity laughed. “I do that so much. It’s what gave me away.”

“Yeah.” Oliver reached out his hands to her.

Felicity looked at his hands and then put hers in his. “So, we’re good friends that love each other and we hug and kiss?”

Oliver nodded. “I just want to do this right. I need to do it right for both of us.”

“So do I.” Felicity gave his hands a squeeze. “Then hugging and kissing is allowed but nothing else.”

“Agreed. Thea is going to take you shopping in about twenty minutes. She’s waiting for you upstairs. I’ll walk you around to the front.” Oliver told her.

“If we are going to do this then I should get to know her.” Felicity said.

“She promised to tell you all my secrets.” Oliver grinned.

“I wonder how many I already know. I promise to look surprised and shocked.” Felicity teased him.

“Ready?” Oliver squeezed her hands.

“Ready.” Felicity let go of one of his hands and picked up her bag and they stood up together.

Oliver wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He brushed a soft kiss on her lips. “How was that?”

“Perfect! You are going to be my favorite boyfriend.” Felicity teased. It was more than perfect; the kiss gave her a rush of emotion she didn’t expect.

Oliver laughed and led her by the hand out and around the building to the front door.

Thea smiled when they walked in. “So, Felicity, we’re going to make a day of it. Shopping. Gossip. Lunch.”

“That sounds nice. Thank you for doing this so last minute.” Felicity said.

“This is the first time I get to know one of Ollie’s girlfriends before he breaks up with them.” Thea gave Oliver a teasing smirk. “If you don’t count Laurel.”

Oliver pulled out his wallet and handed Thea a credit card. “Just have some fun, Felicity needs a treat for everything she does.”

Thea took the card. “Got it.”

“Oliver, I can get my own things.” Felicity said.

“I know, but I want to spoil you a little.” Oliver said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Please?”

“Just this once.” Felicity said. She put her hand on his stubbly cheek. She caressed his cheek and gave him a quick kiss. It gave her shivers. It was so wonderful to be able to kiss him.

“Enough kissing. Let’s go shop!” Thea grabbed her bag off the bar and put the credit card in it. “Bye Ollie.”

“Bye.” Oliver grinned as Thea grabbed Felicity by the hand and led her away. When they had left Oliver pulled out his phone and sent Diggle a text.

“Felicity and I had the talk. Everything is out in the open.”

Diggle texted back. “What a relief.”

Oliver went back downstairs to train for a while longer.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thea and Felicity sat down to lunch at a bistro downtown. They had shopped all morning and decided to have lunch before they went back to the club.  

“I’m starving, I never realized that shopping was so grueling.” Felicity said as she picked up the menu.

“It is with me. I tend to be a power shopper.” Thea laughed. “I guess we’ll get to do this pretty often now that you and Ollie are officially together.”

“Officially?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah, I always suspected you two were together because you are always around. I’m glad. He needs someone to make him smile.” Thea said. “He’s so much lighter with you around. Mom and I were worried about him when he first came home after five years on that island, but he is doing much better now.”

Felicity nodded. “The island will always be a part of him. He doesn’t talk about it much, just small things really.”

“He doesn’t talk about it at all with me.” Thea said. “I’m glad he does with you.”

“I am too.” Felicity smiled. “He talks more with Dig than me. I think it’s easier for him.”

“Hello, Thea.” A voice from behind Felicity said.

“Hello, Laurel.” Thea’s voice was tense as she said the woman’s name.

Felicity turned around to see Laurel and another woman standing behind her.

Laurel looked at Felicity and frowned. She seemed surprised to see Felicity with Thea.

“Laurel, have you met Felicity? She’s Ollie’s girlfriend.” Thea said with a big smile.

Laurel looked surprised for just an instant before pasting an obviously fake smile on her face.

“No. We’ve never been formally introduced, but I have seen you around. I know you’ve been working as his assistant. I’m Laurel Lance, by the way. This is my friend Joanna.” Laurel said with an edge in her voice.

“Felicity Smoak. Nice to finally be introduced.” Felicity had a tight smile on her face. She was feeling very uncomfortable under Laurel’s gaze.

“Laurel, let’s sit over there.” Joanna said as she tugged on Laurel’s sleeve. “Nice meeting you.”

The two women walked off and sat at an empty table.

“If you want to go somewhere else, we can leave.” Thea said.

“No. I have been dying to try this place, and I’ll be running into her more now that Oliver and I are public.” Felicity said. She glanced over and Laurel was staring. “I know why Oliver is upset around her, but why are you?”

“She treated Tommy pretty bad. He died saving her and she doesn’t even seem like she feels guilty.” Thea said.

“I’m sure she is in her own way.” Felicity said. “Did you have feelings for Tommy?”

“He was a good guy. He was like my brother too. I miss him.” Thea said.

“So does Oliver.” Felicity said. “They seemed like they were almost brothers from the way Oliver talks about him.”

“They were really close. That’s why I can’t understand why Laurel started dating him after Ollie was back. It was strange.” Thea said.

“Love is never easy to understand. Oliver and I have known each other for a while now, and we are just starting to act on the feelings we have for each other.” Felicity said. “It’s so new and still familiar.”

“Have patience with him.” Thea glanced at Laurel. “She wanted to move in together and get married, but he wasn’t ready. He doesn’t deal well with that kind of pressure. I think that was why he slept with her sister.”

“We are nowhere near that stage, so don’t buy the bridesmaid dress yet.” Felicity said. “That is a long way off.”

“As long as you don’t make me wear something hideous when the time comes I will be glad to wait.” Thea laughed.  

“I promise.” Felicity smiled.

Across the room, Laurel fumed. “What does he see in her? She isn’t even pretty.”

“Laurel, you broke up with him, so now you need to move on. It looks like he has.” Joanna reached across the table and patted her friend’s hand.

“But she is so plain and sort of mousy.” Laurel wrinkled her nose.

“He likes her, and that is all that matters.” Joanna said. “Promise me you aren’t going to try to break them up.”

“No. I won’t break them up, but I give it a month before he gets bored.” Laurel said.

“Now, promise me you aren’t going to try to get back with him.” Joanna said.

“I don’t think he would even take me back. I was with Tommy when he came back from the island.” Laurel said. “Whatever Oliver and I had died a long time ago. We were just kidding ourselves that we could start over after we hurt Tommy the way we did.”

“Good. Now let’s order.” Joanna picked up the menu.

Laurel gave Felicity one more look and picked up her own menu.

After lunch and the check had been paid, Felicity looked over at Laurel and her friend. She sort of felt sorry for her. Felicity knew what a broken heart felt like, and she was sure Laurel had one.

Thea tucked the credit card in her purse and looked over at Laurel. “I hope she doesn’t make trouble for the two of you.”

“I don’t think she will, but she needs to move on. Glaring at me is not going to do it.” Felicity said.

“I think she’s more surprised than anything. You aren’t Oliver’s usual type.” Thea said.

Felicity looked at Thea confused then realized what Thea meant. “I guess I’m not.”

“That’s good, Felicity. He’s settling down. It means he is growing up.” Thea smiled.

“Growing up?” Felicity was pretty sure he was. If Thea only knew how strange that seemed to her after what she had seen of Oliver. Felicity was sure she wouldn’t have said that.

“You’re the kind of girl a man marries. She is the one they fool around with.” Thea said.

“Where did you get all this wisdom?” Felicity asked.

“Life hasn’t been all flowers and butterflies for me. I watch people and I pick up things.” Thea said.

Felicity gave Thea an understanding smile. She was going to enjoy getting to know Thea better. Making friends had always been difficult for her, and she hoped that Thea would become a friend as she and Oliver got closer.  

“Send Oliver a text and have him meet us at the club. I think a fashion show is in order.” Thea said. “He should see what he paid for.”

“I hope he doesn’t mind that I bought two dresses. I couldn’t decide, so I’ll let him pick and take the other dress back on Monday.” Felicity said.

“He’ll say the same thing I did. Keep them both and just give him an extra thank you later.” Thea smirked. “I’m sure you know what I mean.”

“Yeah I do.” Felicity blushed a little as she smiled. “I may take one back anyway. I don’t want him to spoil me too much.”

“At least he can spoil you, Roy is broke most of the time. He needs to get motivated and find a career.” Thea said. “If we go out to dinner I usually have to pay.”

“That isn’t good either.” Felicity pulled out her phone and sent Oliver a text to meet them at the club. She was sure he was there anyway still training. She always worried that he trained too much but she understood that it was the only way he could get to sleep.

When Thea and Felicity got up to leave, Laurel looked up and watched them go.

“You’re doing it again.” Joanna said. “You have to move on. Oliver’s love life is not your business anymore.”

“I’m just worried for my friend.” Laurel said.

“No, you’re jealous, and you need to stop it.” Joanna said. “You two have crashed and burned twice now. I don’t think a third try is a good idea. You know what they say: the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Don’t be insane Laurel.”

Laurel glared at her friend. “I said I’m not getting back with him.”

“But you want to.” Joann said.

“It doesn’t matter. We can never go back to the way it was after we hurt Tommy.” Laurel said.

Thea and Felicity went to Felicity’s car and headed for the club.

“How did you and Ollie meet?” Thea asked.

“He came down to the IT department. He was having a problem with his computer, and I helped him. He tried to flirt with me, and I remember thinking why is this hot guy flirting with me. It didn’t make any sense.”  Felicity said.

“Sounds like Ollie.” Thea said. “Did he ask you out?”

“No, but he came back a few more times with other computer problems. I had no idea what I was in for.” Felicity said. She sighed. “I still can’t believe he loves me. He’s just so ….gorgeous.”

Thea laughed.

“The first time I saw him without a shirt, I thought I was hallucinating. He’s really ripped.” Felicity said with a grin.

“The scars don’t bother you?” Thea asked. “When I saw them it kinda freaked me out.”

“I knew he had been through something, but I was surprised there were so many. I just didn’t focus on them at the time.” Felicity said. She didn’t mention it was because Oliver was bleeding from their mother shooting him.

“I guess he is kinda hot, if you like the stubbly thing.” Thea wrinkled her nose.

“They tickle.” Felicity giggled. “I like it.”

“Really? I’m going to ask Roy to grow a stubble then.” Thea giggled. Thea tried to picture Roy with stubble and shook her head. “No, I don’t think that’ll work. He’s too Abercrombie for that.”

“Yeah he is a bit.” Felicity laughed.

Felicity pulled into the parking lot of the club and parked near the door. She looked up and Oliver was coming out to meet them.

As Felicity and Thea got out, Felicity hit the button on the fob for the trunk. Oliver was taking things out before she could get back there.

“Ollie, tell her you won’t be mad because she got two dresses.” Thea said.

Oliver looked at Felicity and grinned. “Two?”

“I couldn’t decide so I’ll let you pick and take the other back.” Felicity said.

“No you won’t.” Oliver said. “Isn’t there two things to go to?”

“Well yeah, but …” Felicity said.

“You got shoes and stuff for both, right? I told Thea to make sure you had everything.” Oliver said as he looked into the bags he was holding.

“Yes. I was going to take those back too.” Felicity said.

Oliver looked at her and sighed. “You need to let me spoil you sometimes. It’s one of my duties as a boyfriend to do that.”

“Maybe you should give a copy of those duties to Roy.” Thea said. She grabbed her bags and went inside.

“What was that about?” Oliver asked.

“Your sister doesn’t like dating a guy that can’t spoil her.” Felicity said. “I think she’s getting tired of being the one who always pays for things.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Oliver said.

“Just let them figure it out, Oliver.” Felicity said. “Thea needs to be the one to talk to him.”

Felicity stepped closer to Oliver and tilted her head up. He rewarded her with a soft kiss.

“I am beginning to like this ‘friends that kiss’ thing.” Oliver smiled at her.

“Don’t forget the hugs.” Felicity wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a squeeze. “Thank you for the presents.”

“You’re welcome.” Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around her even though his hands were full. They stood there for a few minutes before letting go and getting the rest of the bags out of the trunk.

Diggle stood in the doorway of the club and smiled. He thought it was about time Oliver and Felicity admitted their feelings and just got together. Diggle was happy for them even though his love life was still a mess. 


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Oliver and Diggle sat at the bar and waited for Felicity to come out with the first dress.

“If she takes this long trying on dresses for you, just imagine how long she is going to take getting ready for the real thing.” Diggle teased.

Oliver smiled “I don’t mind. Some things are worth waiting for.”

“And some things are worth going after.” Dig told him.

“Come on, Felicity, he’s waiting.” Thea said as she came out of the back.

Felicity came out with a plum colored dress with a gold belt and a low square neckline. It was form fitting and short.

“Don’t look at my bra because I won’t be wearing it.” Felicity wrinkled her nose when she realized what that sounded like. “I will wear a bra but not this one.”

“Turn around and let me see the whole thing.” Oliver said.

Felicity turned around slowly. “Well?”

“I love it.” Oliver said. He especially liked the way it hugged her in all the right places.

“So I will take back the other one.” Felicity put her hand over her bra and blushed when she saw Dig smiling at her.

“No. I told you that you’re not taking anything back. Now, show me the other one, please.” Oliver said.

Thea smiled at him, and followed Felicity into the back.  

Felicity was already slipping out of the dress when Thea came back.

“I told you he wouldn’t be mad.” Thea said. “Let him spoil you.”

“I just don’t want him to feel like he has to.” Felicity said.

“If he didn’t want to, he wouldn’t. Oliver does what he wants. I don’t have to tell you that.” Thea said.

“No you don’t.” Felicity turned her back to Thea. “Help me with this.”    

Thea zipped her up. “I think he’s going to love this one too. He was looking at your ass in that last one. He had a look on his face that only means one thing. Sex.”

“Oh my god. I wonder if he looks at my ass all the time.” Felicity said.

“Probably.” Thea laughed. “He is a man. It’s what they do.”  

Felicity made a face and went out to show him the second dress. It was emerald green with a full skirt and a low cut neckline. It was soft velvet with gold embroidery around the neckline and around the hem at her knees.

She stood in front of Oliver and smiled.

He blinked and blushed. He shifted in his seat slightly and cleared his throat. “You are …. You look amazing in that.”

Dig grinned. “It’s green.”

Felicity tilted her head at Dig.

“It’s very pretty, Felicity. Isn’t it Oliver?” Diggle nudged him.

“Huh? Yeah.” Oliver blushed again. He cleared his throat and shifted again. There was something about seeing her in the color green that made his heart skip and his mouth dry.

“Should I turn around?” Felicity looked at Oliver.

Oliver nodded a little too enthusiastically.

Thea laughed and Diggle joined her; Oliver glared at them both.

Felicity turned around. The hem was a little lower in the back but it still showed off her legs nicely.

“Well?” Felicity asked when she faced him again.

Oliver held out his hand to her. “Come here.”

She took his hand and came close to him. She smiled as he put his other hand on her waist.

Oliver leaned close and whispered in her ear. “You’re wearing my color, and I love it on you.”

Felicity reached up and rubbed his cheek. She whispered “I’m glad you approve.”

Diggle cleared his throat loudly.

Felicity laughed and pulled away to go change. Oliver turned around to face the bar and took a deep breath.

“Seeing her in green really got to you.” Diggle said when they were alone.

“Sometimes, I forget how beautiful she really is, but seeing her in that color just ….” Oliver shook his head. “It’s going to be a lot more difficult to take things slow with her than I thought.”

“Then don’t.” Diggle said. “That’s all you have been doing.”

“We don’t want to mess this up. We have to be careful for a lot of reasons.” Oliver said.

“Yeah, I know. Oliver, she loves you, and I think you two are just what the other needs. She’s lost a lot of her shyness, and you don’t  brood as much as you did when I first met you.” Diggle said.

Oliver laughed. “Dig, if you and Thea weren’t in the room, I could have taken her on the spot.”

“I know. Why do you think your sister and I were laughing? It was obvious.” Diggle turned to face the bar.

Oliver put his face in his hands. “I’m not going to be able to keep my cool around her anymore, am I?”

Diggle laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you both.”

“Did you see the look on his face? I don’t think I have ever seen Ollie look at a girl like that before.” Thea gushed. “Not even Laurel.”

Felicity looked at Thea. “Really?”

“Oh yeah.” Thea laughed. “What did he say to you?”

“I can’t repeat it, at least not to you. You’re his sister.” Felicity blushed.

“Oh it was dirty. Sounds like something Ollie would do.” Thea unzipped her. “I think you did really well. He likes your ass in the other one and this one gave him dirty thoughts.”

Felicity laughed nervously.

When Thea and Felicity came back in Diggle and Oliver were sitting there waiting. Felicity put the bags on one of the tables.

“Felicity, I think you should wear the purple one for the dinner thing and save the green one for the wedding.” Oliver said. “You’ll make the bride look like a pumpkin.”

“That shouldn’t be too difficult.” Felicity giggled. She put her arms around his neck. “I’m glad you liked them.”

Oliver put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. “You are beautiful in anything you wear.”

“So is that why you were staring at her ass in the plum one ? I don’t want to even think about the dirty things you were thinking when you saw the green one.” Thea teased.

Diggle choked on the water he was drinking.

Felicity blushed. “So, do you stare at my ass often or is this a new thing?”

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but Diggle started laughing

“Oh no. He does it all the time.” Diggle said

“I see.” Felicity raised an eyebrow at Oliver.

“I have no defense.” Oliver said. He pulled her a little closer.

“I’ve got to get set up.” Thea laughed and walked into the back.

“You know she stares at you when you’re training.” Diggle said with a grin.

“I am aware of that.” Oliver said.

“I suppose that makes us even.” Felicity said. She moved between his legs and leaned against his chest.

“Felicity, are you trying to seduce me?” Oliver asked. He was surprised at her.

“I just like that I can. I should wear green more often.” She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him.

Diggle shook his head and sighed.  He got up and started walking towards the door. “I’ll get your stuff from the car, Oliver.”

They ignored him and kept kissing.

A few minutes later, Oliver and Felicity came out and met Diggle outside. Felicity opened her trunk and put her bags inside. Diggle brought over a garment bag and a duffle and put them in her trunk.

“What is that?” Felicity asked.

“Just a few things for when I stay over.” Oliver said.

“Stay over?” Felicity looked at him wide eyed.

“I am your boyfriend right?” Oliver smiled when Felicity nodded.  “So I should have a few things over at your place. I thought we could watch a movie and order a pizza tonight.”

“I need to check the alerts.” Felicity said.

“We already did. We are all taking a night off. Dig is going to Lyla’s for dinner and we can have an evening to ourselves.” Oliver said.

“Oh!” Felicity said. “Have fun Dig. No anchovies on the pizza and the only movies I have are romcoms so no complaining.”

Oliver took the key fob from her. “I don’t like anchovies and I’m driving.”

Diggle got in the car and watched as they pulled out of the parking lot. He was sure that Oliver wasn’t going to take things as slow as he planned. They were already a lot more touchy than they were a few days ago, and he had thought they were pretty touchy already.

Felicity and Oliver pulled into a parking spot in front of her apartment building. Oliver opened the trunk, and they carried the things in the trunk inside.

Felicity opened her apartment door and took everything directly to the bedroom. Oliver followed her with the rest of the things. She put everything on the bed and started to put things away.

“Felicity, is there space for these in the closet?” Oliver said.

“Put them on the left side. I’ll move some things over to give you more space later.” Felicity said. “What is in the duffle?”

“Socks, underwear, t-shirts, a sweater, and a pair of jeans.” Oliver said.

“You’ll need a drawer too then.” Felicity said. She thought for a minute and then went to the chest to move some things out of the bottom drawer. “Here take the bottom drawer.”

“You know most couples usually have sex before there is an exchange of drawer space.” Oliver joked. He took some things out of the duffle and put them on the bed.

“We are doing this our own way, remember? But I still don’t know why you think you are going to stay over.” Felicity turned to look at him.

“So, are you going to kick me out at midnight?” Oliver asked.

“No, but we agreed to no sex for a while.” Felicity said.

“Yes, but we didn’t say I can’t fall asleep on the sofa.” Oliver said. He picked up the pile of clothes and started putting them in the bottom drawer.

Felicity sat on the bed and looked into the duffle. She reached in and pulled out a box of condoms. “Oliver, what are these for?”

Oliver looked at her holding the box and sighed. “Just in case we need them.”

“For water balloons?” Felicity tilted her head.

“No. We are going to have sex someday, I just want to be prepared.” Oliver shut the drawer and went over to take the box from her. He opened the night table drawer and threw them in. Closing the drawer, he looked at her. “We can’t have any accidents.”

Felicity looked at him. “Do you want children?”

“Yes, I do.” Oliver sat on the bed with her. “We need to be careful now so we can have that life later.”

“When?” Felicity looked at him seriously.

Oliver took a deep breath. “I don’t have an answer for that. We need to do what we do for a little while longer.”

“One year.” Felicity said. “If things haven’t changed in one year, we need to talk about this again because I don’t want to be having children in my forties.”

“One year. We have Sara now to help us sometimes so things should be getting better sooner rather than later.” Oliver said. “She can handle things so we can take more nights off.”

“Who is going to run ops ? That’s my job.” Felicity said. “You and Dig do the grr thing and I do the hacking thing, remember?”

“I remember. There are some things Sara can do without any tech. Patrols don’t need tech, for instance.” Oliver said.

Felicity nodded. “You’re right but she can’t be around all the time.”

“We’ll have to talk to her about that.” Oliver said.

“I’ll send her a message.” Felicity said.

Oliver stood up and grabbed a shaving kit out of the duffle and held out his hand to her. “Show me those romcoms, and we can decide what we want on the pizza.”

Felicity smiled and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet to lead her back to the living room, stashing his shaving kit as he passed the bathroom.    


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4     

It took about half an hour to find two movies that Oliver didn’t completely object to. Felicity thought it was funny that a man that had been out of circulation for five years had such picky taste in movies.

Choosing the toppings for the pizza was easier. They decided on everything but anchovies and black olives. Felicity found the bottle of wine she had stashed, and they sat on the sofa to watch the movies and eat.

“Oliver, I hope we get to do more normal things like this.” Felicity said as she took a sip of wine.

Oliver sat back and stretched his arm out behind her.

“I saw that.” Felicity said as she put her glass on the coffee table and leaned back. She looked at him. “Very movie theater of you.”

Oliver looked at her and grinned. “Thanks. I thought you would appreciate it.”   

She leaned closer and kissed him. He put his hand at the nape of her neck and kissed her back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he shifted her onto his lap. She held onto his shoulders as he eased her down on the sofa.

She ran her hands down his chest and around to his back as he settled beside her against the back of the sofa.

He pulled back and looked at her. “Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah, this is nice.” Felicity said. “I wish we had talked sooner. I feel like we’re playing catch up so it will look natural for when we are out together now.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure I should say anything, but Dig forced the issue more than once.” Oliver told her

“Is that what you two were fighting about the other day?” Felicity asked as she rubbed circles on his back.

“Yeah. He called me a coward for not facing up to my feelings for you.” Oliver said. “I have to admit he was right.”

“Are you glad you finally told me?” Felicity asked.

“Yes.” Oliver nuzzled her neck and she giggled. “What? Are you ticklish?”

“Your stubble is tickling me.” Felicity giggled.

“Sorry.” He pulled back.  

“I like it. Do it again.” Felicity said. “Just no marks.”

“I’ll try not to get carried away.” Oliver laughed. He nuzzled her neck and started kissing her neck.  Felicity giggled and moved to give him better access. She brought a hand around and ran her hand in his hair as he kissed her.

Oliver pulled back and kissed her lips slipping his tongue inside as she parted her lips. He ran his hand down her side and pulled her leg up against his hip.

Felicity moaned and pulled him closer. He fought against the urge to strip her bare and show her how much he desired her. He pulled back again and shifted on top of her. Felicity brought her other leg up on his other hip.

“Felicity, maybe we should stop.” Oliver said as she kissed his neck and slid her hands down to his hips.

“Not yet.” Felicity whispered against his neck. She kissed along his jaw and he turned his head to capture her lips. She moaned and pushed her hips against him.

Oliver groaned and sat up. It was getting difficult for him to stay in control.

Felicity sat up. “What did I do?”

“Felicity, we may not be able to stick to the no sex thing.” Oliver was trying to breathe.  

“Oh sorry. I didn’t think about what I was doing, I was just enjoying how it felt.” Felicity said. “It felt great, by the way.”

“A little too great.” Oliver said. He took another deep breath and tried to calm down. “I want you. I want to devour you. I want to make you cry out my name in ecstasy. I don’t know if I can take not being able to have you, all of you.”

Felicity reached out and grabbed his hand. “Maybe we need to rethink that part because I’m beginning to think we won’t be able to keep from having sex. We’ve been too close for too long to not want to be physical. We’ve been kissing and touching all day and I get it now.”

Oliver looked at her, his eyes dark with desire. “I don’t want to rush you.”

“You aren’t.” Felicity closed the distance between them and kissed him.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He put her down carefully and pulled off his shirt. She licked her lips and reached out to him.

He settled down beside her. “We don’t have to do this.”

“You and I both know we do. It’s too much to hold back and we’ve been holding it back for ages.” Felicity said as she ran her hand over his bare chest.

He captured her hand and kissed her palm. She smiled up at him as he leaned in to kiss her. He unbuttoned the blouse she was wearing and spread his hand over her bare middle.

Felicity sat up, pulled off the blouse, and unhooked her bra. She shyly slipped it off as Oliver kissed her neck and freed her hair from her ponytail and threw the bra on the floor. His hands cupped her breasts as his calloused thumbs scraped over her nipples making her breath catch.

Felicity let her hands wander to the zipper of his jeans. She undid them as he eased her back down on the bed.

Her blond hair flowed around her like a halo. He leaned on his elbow as his hand lowered to the zipper of her jeans he easily opened them and slid his hand inside

Felicity gasped and released it as a shuddering exhale.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked as he pulled back.

“I’m nervous. It’s silly, but I’m more nervous now than when I lost my virginity.” Felicity blushed.

Oliver’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Why?”

“I don’t want to disappoint you. I’m not as experienced as some of your other … women.” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “I’ve had sex but not a lot of it.”

Oliver smiled. “That’s a good thing, Felicity. I’m nervous too. I want it to be everything you hoped for.”

“You’re here and we are together.” Felicity said. She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss.

Oliver kissed her slowly, running his hand up and down her side.  She moved her hands down his chest and around to his shoulder blades. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth making her moan. Oliver pushed her jeans off and kicked them on the floor. He pulled back to look at her in just her panties on the bed.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Oliver whispered.

“I doubt that.” Felicity blushed when she realized how little she had on. “I know you’ve been with more beautiful women than me.”

Oliver ran his hand up and down her bare high. “You’re beautiful inside and out. I’m just lucky you love me back.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Felicity pulled him down again for another kiss. He shifted on top of her as he pushed his jeans on the floor. Felicity helped push his briefs down, briefly making Oliver catch his breath when her hand grazed his erect penis.     

He kissed her neck while reaching out to open the drawer of the night table. He got the box open with one hand and pulled out a condom. He leaned on his elbow as he slipped off her panties and kicked his briefs to the floor.

Felicity glanced down at his body; he looked like a sculpture. “Oh my god.”

“We can still stop now.” Oliver said.

Felicity shook her head. “No. No we can’t. I want you so much.”

Oliver smiled as he tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth and put it on.

Felicity wrapped her arms around him as he moved in between her thighs. She pulled her knees up to his waist.

Oliver gave her a soft kiss as he pushed inside her.

Felicity gasped against his lips. She could feel his moan resonate through her body. When he was as deep inside her as he could go, he paused hi movements.

“Are you okay? He asked against her neck.

“Mhmm.” Felicity rubbed his back, taking a minute to get used to the feel of him inside her.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Oliver looked in her eyes.

“Uh uh.” Felicity briefly pushed her hips up against his.

Oliver smiled as he slowly started to move inside her. It was difficult for him to hold back, but he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable. She seemed tense.

Oliver could feel her slowly relaxing as they continued. His nerves eased as well.  

Felicity met his thrusts, moaning as he started to move faster and deeper. She dug her nails into his shoulder and cried out. Her thighs trembled and  started to grip his hips harder. Oliver moved faster, pushing her into the bed with each thrust.

“Oh god, Oliver!” Felicity cried as she fell apart underneath him. He could feel her tighten around him as she climaxed. He continued thrusting until he came with a groan. He collapsed on top of her after pulling out slowly.

When he looked at her, she had tears in her eyes.

“Felicity?” He looked at her hoping he hadn’t hurt her.

“That was the most wonderful thing ever.” She whispered.

Oliver laughed softly as he nuzzled her neck. “I’m not done with you, Felicity Smoak. Stay put.”

“What?” She looked confused.

Oliver got up and went to the bathroom to deal with the condom.

Felicity watched him walk naked out of the room. “Oliver?”

“Be right back,”  Oliver called out from somewhere past the doorway.

Felicity sighed. She had no desire to get up, and she wasn’t even sure she could after what he had just done to her. She was happy to stay put.

Oliver walked back in with the bottle of wine and two glasses and sat on the bed. “What is it?”

“I knew you had no modesty, but wow.” Felicity sat up to take the glass he held out to her.

“Sorry.” Oliver mumbled and blushed. He started to look around for his shorts.

“Oliver, you know I like to look at you, I’m just not used to seeing all of you.” Felicity said as she sipped her wine.

“Likewise,” Oliver grinned, giving her a smoldering, heated look she could feel.

Felicity blushed. “Just so you know, I can’t move after what we just did. I don’t have any strength left.”

“I think I can help you find some.” Oliver drained his glass, then gently took hers to place on the side table.

“Oh god,” Felicity moaned as he settled next to her and started to kiss her collarbone. He trailed kisses down to her belly button before nipping at her inner thigh.  

She put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

“You don’t like that?” Oliver asked.

“I just want more of what we were doing.” Felicity said shyly.

Oliver sat up and reached for another condom. After opening the wrapper, he handed it to Felicity, “You get to do it this time.”

Oliver started to nuzzle her neck. His hand found her clit, and he started to rub circles against it with his thumb.  

Felicity’s hand shook as it closed around his penis. She slowly slid it up and down until she felt him completely harden in her hand. She took the condom out of the wrapper and rolled it on him.

Oliver shifted on top of her to settle between her thighs, then kissed her as he entered her. She was more relaxed this time,so Oliver leaned back, lifted her hips off the bed, and started to thrust hard and deep inside her.

With each thrust, Felicity moaned. She dug her nails into his thighs, and he could feel her starting to shake as her orgasm hit her. He cried out as he released. He eased her down on the bed as he pulled out, then got up to get rid of the condom.

“Felicity?” He whispered when he came back to the bed.

“Hmm.” Felicity said as he lay down beside her.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face, and Felicity rolled against his chest to snuggle under his chin.

Oliver smiled and pulled her closer. He was where he should be. He was with her.

 


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was late the next morning when Oliver’s phone rang. He eased Felicity off his chest and grabbed his jeans to get his phone.

“I’m at the house. Where are you?” Diggle asked on the line.

“I’m still at Felicity’s place.” Oliver said quietly. He moved away from the bed so he wouldn’t wake Felicity’s up.

“Oh. So it went well?” Diggle was smiling into the phone.

“Yes, but don’t tease her.” Oliver said. “I don’t want her to feel self-conscious.”

“I wasn’t planning on it, but I am going to tease the hell out of you.” Dig chuckled.

“Pick us up in about an hour.” Oliver looked over at Felicity sleeping. “Actually, make that two.”

“Uh… fine. Just be ready when I get there.” Diggle told him.  

“Thanks Dig.” Oliver hung up and put his phone on the night table. He carefully slipped back into bed but he still ended up waking her up.

“Who was that?” Felicity said sleepily as she reached out for him.

“It was Dig. He’s going to pick us up in a couple of hours.” Oliver said. “We should check the alerts and I need to train.”

“Did you sleep at all?” Felicity asked as she stroked his cheek.

“Some. Did you know you snore?” Oliver teased.

“I do not! You better agree with me if you ever want to do what we did last night again.” Felicity said as she pouted, pulling her hand away from his face.

“Now I’m your boyfriend.” Oliver laughed. He looked at the pout on her face and laughed harder.

“What?” Felicity said. She pushed up on her elbow to look at him. She had no idea what he was talking about.

“You threatened me with sex. Now we’re officially a couple.” Oliver said. He laughed when he saw the expression on her face.

“Oh god.” Felicity sunk back into the pillow hiding her face as Oliver laughed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Felicity, I love you. I love everything about you even your snoring.” Oliver kissed the nape of her neck.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Felicity said.

Oliver ran his hand down her arm and intertwined his fingers with hers. “I would never lie to you about my love for you.”

Felicity turned to face him. “Promise me?”

“I promise you.” Oliver said. He kissed her softly and pulled her against his chest. “We don’t have to get up yet. Why don’t we just take our time this morning?”

Felicity wiggled closer to him. “I think that is a wonderful idea. I want to stay here just like this for a little while longer.”

Oliver kissed her forehead. “I’m glad I came up with it.”

Felicity chuckled as she pulled up their intertwined hand to kiss his knuckles. “I love your hands. They are so strong. I think we should hold hands all the time.”

Oliver looked at her hand tangled with his and knew that would never be a problem. He would always want to hold her hand.

“What are you thinking about?” Felicity looked into his eyes. She could see that he was thinking something.

“I love holding your hand like this.” Oliver said. He kissed the back of the hand he was holding. “I’m beginning to like this boyfriend thing.”

“Good.” Felicity said. She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest to listen to his heart beat. She felt safe and content. It was a strange feeling but she knew that she never wanted it to end.

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. He didn’t want to leave this moment with her. It was perfect. He rarely got to have a perfect moment these days.

Two and a half hours later, there was a loud knocking at the front door.

Oliver opened his eyes and realized he must have fallen back to sleep. He looked at Felicity sleeping in his arms. He hated to do it but he had to wake her up.

“Felicity, wake up! I think that’s Dig at the door.” Oliver gently tried to wake her.

“No! He isn’t coming for a little while. Ignore it.” Felicity said sleepily. “It’s probably the neighbor looking for her cat again.”

“Wake up Felicity! We have to go to the club.” Oliver said as he eased out of bed.

“No! Come back!” Felicity reached out for him.

“Come on Felicity. Dig is going to kill us both.” Oliver picked up his clothes and started to dress.

“No he won’t. He’ll kill you, he likes me.” Felicity pulled the covers over her head.

Oliver looked at the pile of covers on the bed and shook his head. He started to laugh.

Felicity peeked out and looked at him. “What is so funny?”

“Nothing.” Oliver said with a wide grin.

The banging on the front door started again.

Oliver sighed and went to answer the door.

Diggle glared at Oliver when he opened the door. “I told you to be ready when I got here. I sent you a text. Didn’t you get it? I’ve been sitting in the car for a half an hour. What happened?”

“We fell asleep.” Oliver tried to look contrite but Diggle wasn’t in the mood for it.

“Man, I thought something happened to you both when no one answered the door. I thought I was going to have to kick it in. Don’t do that to me again.” Diggle said sharply.

“I’m sorry.” Oliver ducked his head in apology. “Is that the only reason you’re upset?”

“Lyla had to leave early this morning on an assignment.” Diggle said. “We didn’t get to sleep late together.”

Oliver bit his lip and nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Felicity came out of the bedroom in a fluffy pink robe carrying some clothes and headed for the bathroom without saying anything to either one of them.

“I think we better just sit down and wait.” Oliver said as he watched the bathroom door closing behind her.

“Is she mad at you?” Diggle grinned as the door slammed behind Felicity.

“I think she’s mad at you.” Oliver chuckled. “She didn’t want to get out of bed.”

“Wow! You must have serious skills.” Diggle teased him.

Oliver smiled and blushed. “I didn’t want to get up either. I was content to spend the day cuddled up with her.”

“Who are you and what have you done with the Arrow?” Diggle laughed. He couldn’t resist teasing Oliver. “She brings out your warm and fuzzy side, huh?”

Oliver laughed and nodded. “I guess she does.”

The door to the bathroom opened a crack.

“Just so you know, I’m mad at you both.” Felicity said through the crack of the door. “We are stopping for coffee.”

“Yes dear.” Oliver said with a grin.

The bathroom door slammed shut again.

“Man, she’s got you whipped already?” Diggle chuckled.

“I’m just being a good boyfriend.” Oliver tried to defend himself but he had a feeling Diggle wasn’t buying it. He didn’t really care if he was whipped as long as it was Felicity doing the whipping.

Fifteen minutes later, Felicity emerged out of the bathroom and looked at the two men sitting on her sofa. “I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Oliver got up and walked over to her to take her hand. He looked back at Diggle who was just standing up. “First, we get coffee then we’ll head to the club.”

Diggle walked past them to the door. He looked back at them. “You two look happy together. Don’t mess it up, Oliver.”

Before Oliver could reply, Diggle had the door open and was walking out of the apartment. Oliver looked down at Felicity as she smiled up at him. He gave her hand a squeeze then moved to follow Diggle to the elevator.

When they reached the car Diggle opened the door and waited for them to settle before he got behind the wheel. He drove them to get coffee, then headed for the club. When they were about halfway there, Diggle glanced in the rearview mirror catching Oliver and Felicity mid-kiss.

“I think we should set some ground rules about the car.” Diggle mumbled.

“Why? It’s not like we’re going to have sex with you in the car with us. That would be rude and really gross.” Felicity looked at Oliver. “What have you done in the car to make him want to give us rules?”

“I haven’t done anything.” Oliver glared at the back of Diggle’s head. “I am always a gentleman in public.”

Felicity gave him a doubtful look and folded her arms. “I don’t believe that for a minute.”

Diggle just laughed. “Tell that to the cop you peed on, Mr. Queen.”

“That was a long time ago and I have … I’m not that guy anymore.” Oliver looked from one to the other and realized they weren’t really buying what he was selling. “Fine! What are the rules?”

“First, no removing clothing.” Diggle started ticking things off on his hand. “Second, no unfastening the seat belts. Third, I don’t want to hear about your sex-capades. Fourth, no fighting and especially no dragging me into your fights. And fifth, if you break her heart, Queen, I will kick your ass.”

Oliver sighed.

Felicity looked at Oliver and then at Diggle. “They sound reasonable, don’t they, Oliver? But you know Dig, if he breaks my heart, I’ll just empty all of his accounts and go to Aruba or something.”

“Go to Buenos Ares. There’s no extradition treaty with Argentina.” Diggle grinned as he pulled into the alley behind the club and stopped the car.          

Oliver got out of the car, moved to open Felicity’s door, and offered her his hand. He then walked over to the door and waited as she pushed the code to open the door.  

Oliver put his hand on Diggle’s arm to get him to wait a moment. “You know, I can beat your ass.”

“Whatever you say, Oliver.” Diggle laughed and walked through the door.

Oliver frowned and followed him.

By the time they had come in, Felicity already had the computers up and running.  The guys got ready to spar while Felicity worked on alerts and updates.

The evening was busy with several bad guys to catch. It seemed they were all out and up to no good, so it was well past midnight when things finally calmed down.

Felicity stood up to stretch as Oliver came out of the bathroom where he had been changing. “I need to get some sleep and so do you. You have that meeting with Isabel this morning.”

“Don’t remind me.” Oliver picked up his jacket from the chair. “Are you ready? Dig just went to get the car.”

“Yeah. Are you going to stay over tonight?” Felicity smiled sweetly at him.

“If I do, we won’t get any sleep. Oliver reached for her and pulled her close. “I think I will go back to the house and get some sleep.”

Felicity pouted playfully. “Dream of me?”

Oliver nodded. He took her by the hand and started for the door. “I’ll try. I’ll walk you up to your door then let you get some rest.”

Felicity picked up her purse and they went out to the alley. Diggle was already waiting with the car. They got in and headed for Felicity’s place.

Diggle smirked when Oliver got out with Felicity when they got there. “Should I leave?”

“I’ll be right back.” Oliver told him. “I’m just walking her up to the door.”

Diggle nodded with an amused grin on his face.

Oliver walked Felicity up to the door and waited until she had it open. “Goodnight Felicity.”  

“Goodnight.” Felicity leaned against him and tilted her head up for a kiss.

Oliver kissed her and pulled her closer. After a few moments, he let her go and watched her go inside. When he went back to the car, Diggle was still sitting there with the same grin on his face.

Diggle pulled away from the curb and glanced back into the backseat. He picked up some paper napkins out of the console and handed them back to Oliver. “Man, you have lipstick all over you. That must have been one hell of a good night kiss.”

Oliver looked at the bright pink smears on his face and smiled. He was in love with her and he didn’t care who saw it. It was as obvious as the lipstick on his face.

Dig shook his head and chuckled as he drove to the mansion.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Good morning, Ms. Smoak.” Oliver said as he came off the elevator.

“Good morning, Mr. Queen. Ms. Rochev is in your office, and here is the file you need.” Felicity said, holding out the file for him to take into the meeting.

“Thank you.” Oliver takes a moment to appreciate the view of her cleavage before he walks into the meeting. He needed something to think about when Isabel started to drone on about things he didn’t really understand.

“Good luck. She’s not in a good mood.” Felicity whispered.

“When is she ever?” Oliver looked at the file and headed into the meeting.

Forty-five minutes later, Isabel walked out of Oliver’s office with a smirk on her face. She glanced at Felicity just long enough to give her a look of disdain before she stalked off to her office.

Oliver came out of his office and laid the file on Felicity’s desk. “That went as well as expected.”

“You better start looking over the notes for the meeting with accounting. The file is over there.” Felicity pointed to a file at the edge of her desk.

Oliver picked it up and sighed. This was all so overwhelming. What he needed was someone to explain it in a way he could understand it.

He was just about to open the file when an envelope on Felicity’s desk caught his eye. He picked it up and looked inside.

Felicity looked up and rolled her eyes. “That’s the invite to the wedding. Those must have been expensive. My cousin doesn’t do anything cheap.”

“Felicity, could you to run a check on this Morton Bracken? That name sounds so familiar, a little too familiar.” Oliver put the invitation back on her desk. “I just don’t want to walk into some trouble unprepared.”

“He’s an accountant. How much trouble can he be?” Felicity shrugged. She could tell by the look on Oliver’s face that he wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. “I’ll check him out though. Do you have any idea why his name sounds familiar?”

“No, not a clue. I better look these over or I will never be able to keep up when I go to the meeting. Isabel has already started on how I don’t belong here today.” Oliver looked stressed and it wasn’t even noon yet.

“Don’t let her bug you. Go read. I’ll run the search.” Felicity smiled up at him.       

“Thanks, you know I wouldn’t ask if it didn’t bother me.”

“I know. I’ll start checking right now.” Felicity opened her work bag to get her tablet.

Oliver went back in his office with the file.

Felicity needed her tablet to link to the computers in the lair. She knew that she could get better information with her hacks into information sources.   

By the time Felicity finished setting up the searches on her tablet, Katie from the mailroom came to deliver the mail for the day. She turned her tablet face down as the girl approached.

“Hi, Ms. Smoak. I have some things for you.” Katie pulled a stack of mail out of her cart.

Felicity looked at the stack and made a face. “Haven't these people heard of email? This is the digital age. There’s no reason to kill trees anymore.”

“I guess they just wanted to make sure they had your attention.” Katie shrugged.

“I suppose.” Felicity started going through the stack of mail. “See you tomorrow, Katie.”

Katie waved and headed for Isabel's office.

Oliver came out of his office and waved on his way to his meeting. “I'll be right back, then let’s take a break for lunch.”

Felicity nodded. “I'll give John a heads up.”

Just as the elevator closed on Oliver, an alert sounded on Felicity's tablet. She turned it over and looked at what the search found.

“Oh frack !” Felicity covered her mouth and looked around. She looked through the data in shock. A sound made her look up.

“Ms. Smoak !” Isabel’s heels clicked sharply on the marble floor. “Where is Mr. Queen ?”

“On his way to the meeting with accounting that you should be at too.” Felicity put her tablet face down on her desk. “Is there something you wanted?”

“Does he have lunch plans?”

“Yes.” Felicity glanced at her tablet. “Yes he does.”

“Cancel them.” Isobel demanded.

“Can't do that.” Felicity shook her head. “He has an important meeting about … an important thing.”

“What thing ?” Isabel scrunched up her face. “If its QC related, I should be there too.”

“Um. It’s not.” Felicity pointed to the elevator. “You're late for the meeting with accounting.”

Isabel turned and stormed away.

Felicity grabbed her phone and sent Oliver a text. “Don't have lunch with Isabitch. I found something you need to see.”

Felicity picked up her tablet and sat back in her chair to look through the rest of the data.

The elevator doors opened and Diggle walked out. “Hey Felicity. Oliver sent me a text to come in.”

“Crap ! I was supposed to call you but... I'm just... In shock.” Felicity put the tablet down and threw her hands in the air.

“What happened?” Diggle looked around instantly on alert.

“My cousins fiancé is connected and not in a good way.” Felicity rubbed her forehead. “He works for a firm that’s connected to the Bertinelli family.”

“That doesn't mean he's a bad guy.” Diggle gave her a doubtful look.

“I know, but this does.” Felicity stood up and picked up her tablet to show Diggle. “Oliver saw his name on the invite and thought it sounded familiar, so he asked me to check him out.”

Diggle looked at the tablet then his eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Are you going to tell your cousin?”

“It wouldn't do any good. She would just accuse me of being jealous.” Felicity shook her head. “I’m the nerdy cousin with no prospects.”  

“Wait until she sees you with Oliver.” Diggle grinned. “This guy looks like a slouch compared to Oliver.”

Felicity grinned as she took the tablet from Diggle. “It doesn't matter what they think. I don't want to be a part of their petty crap.”

Oliver came out of the elevator with Isabel on his heels. He looked completely annoyed with her.

“Are you sure you don't want to cancel and come have lunch with me?” Isabel walked behind him towards his office.

“I'm sure. I have to go. I'll be back after lunch.” Oliver looked over at Diggle. “Did Ms. Smoak tell you what my lunch plans were?”

“Yes sir.” Diggle nodded. “The car is in the front. We can go as soon as you’re ready.”   

“Maybe some other time then.” Isabel pouted and headed to her office.

Oliver watched as Isabel rounded the corner. He turned to Diggle and Felicity. “Big Belly Burger?”

Felicity nodded enthusiastically. She grabbed her bag and put her tablet inside. She picked up her coat and smiled when Oliver helped her put it on.

Diggle walked toward the elevator and waited for them to follow.

Oliver and Felicity followed Diggle into the elevator.

“What did you find?” Oliver asked about halfway down to the lobby.

“Food first, then I'll tell you.” Felicity looked at the elevator doors.

“It’s that bad ?” Oliver looked at Diggle for confirmation. He sighed. “Just once I would like my gut to be wrong about something.”

They traveled in silence to the restaurant. Felicity and Oliver sat on one side of the booth and Diggle sat across. Felicity waited for them to order before pulling out her tablet and handing it to Oliver.

“This is all I've found so far, but not all the searches are finished.” Felicity flipped to a window. “This is why his name was familiar to you.”

“It’s in the book.” Oliver nodded.

“Are you going to go all grr on him?” Felicity looked concerned.

“No, the Bertinelli family was taken down by Helena. There's no family left to make much difference.” Oliver looked at the tablet again. “Are you going to tell your cousin?”

“No, I have a feeling that she wouldn’t care if he was in the mob.” Felicity rolled her eyes.  “There is another problem. There is a hit squad killing former members of the Bertinelli family. They are posing as robbers, but they always kill the target. There are several police reports from Coast City.”

“We better call Sara. I can’t be in one suit and act like I’m in the other.” Oliver handed Felicity her tablet. “Where are they getting married?”

“The Lux View hotel. They are doing it … uh … getting married in the ballroom then having the reception immediately following.” Felicity blushed at her word choice.

Oliver looked out the window for a moment. “I remember that ballroom, there’s a skylight and exits on either side.”

“How do you remember that?” Felicity asked.

“I went to a lot of sweet sixteen parties with Laurel. I needed to know where the exits were for …” Oliver made a face.

“Oh ! So you were cheating on her when you were supposed to be her date at a party for some random girl?” Felicity glared at him “Really, Oliver? That was a kinda low.”

“I’m not proud of it. I wasn’t ready to settle down with one girl, especially in high school.” Oliver looked at Diggle for support but he didn’t get any.

They were quiet for a moment when the waitress brought their food over to the table. They took a few minutes to eat before they started to talk again.

Oliver sat back and crumpled his napkin. He threw it in the empty basket in front of him. “Felicity, we are going to need a floor plan of the hotel and a plan in place in case this hit squad comes for Mr. Bracken at his wedding.”

“I’ll get on it right after dinner.” Felicity looked at Oliver. She waved her French fry at him. “Did you forget you were taking me out tonight?”

“No I didn’t, but the reservation is for eight thirty. There will be plenty of time for you to get everything before we have to leave.” Oliver smiled.

“Oliver, you have a sister. You should know that women take forever to get ready for a big date.” Felicity poked him in the chest. “This is a big date for us, Oliver. It’s the first time we are going out in public as a couple. I intend to take as long as it takes to look perfect for it.”

“Felicity, you always look beautiful.” Oliver wrinkled his brow slightly. “I don’t understand why getting ready for a date should take so long. Just throw something on.”

Diggle coughed and shook his head when Oliver looked at him.

“What he is not so subtly trying to tell you is shut up before you say something really stupid.” Felicity pointed at Diggle. “No coaching him!”

“Sorry, Oliver, I tried.” Diggle put his hands up in surrender.

“I appreciate the effort, Dig. I better call Sara now and see if she can get here.” Oliver pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. He found Sara’s number and hit dial.

“Ollie? What’s up?” Sara sounded breathless on the line.

“We are going to need a hand. Can you come to Starling City right away?”

“Sure I’ll be there in a couple of hours. I’m almost done here.”

Suddenly there was a man screaming in the background.

Oliver pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it. He put it back slowly. “Sara, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just getting some intel from someone. He’s just about to spill everything he knows.”

“Good luck and we will see you soon.” Oliver disconnected the call and glanced at Diggle and Felicity. “She was just finishing up with her mission, so she’ll be here by tonight.”

“We better get back to work. Isabitch has been crankier than usual today.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “Must be that phase of the moon.”

Diggle and Oliver looked at Felicity in surprise. It wasn’t like her to be openly hostile about Isabel.

“Oh come on! You both thought it too.” Felicity tilted her head at Oliver. “You were practically running from her this morning.”

Oliver let out a breath and started to say something but the look on Diggle’s face told him to shut up.

“I saw that.” Felicity pushed on Oliver’s side. “Let me out so I can powder my nose.”

Oliver got up and helped her out of the booth. He watched as she headed to the restroom before he sat back down.

“Man! That was a close one.” Diggle laughed.

“Dig, I think she’s getting a little territorial.” Oliver frowned.

“She’s your girlfriend, Oliver. You are her territory.” Diggle laughed.

Oliver paid the bill and he and Diggle waited for Felicity at the door so they could get back to QC.

Oliver had meetings with various department heads scheduled for the rest of the afternoon. When he came back to his office, there was a note on his desk from Felicity.

“Pick me up at 8! Don’t be late!”    


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Oliver was five minutes early to pick Felicity up. He knocked on the door and waited. He was just about to knock on the door again when it opened.

Sara stood there looking at him with a smirk on her face. “Took you long enough, Ollie. If you took much longer I was going to ask her out. I still might.”

Oliver walked into the apartment. Sara’s bag was on the floor next to the sofa. “Stop kidding around, Sara. Are you staying here?”

“Yeah, Laurel and I had a loud discussion about you last time I was in town.” Sara plopped down on the sofa. “Oh. Um. Ollie, I wasn’t kidding. She’s cute.”

Oliver frowned and shook his head. “I saw her first.”

“Yeah…” Sara grinned. “That didn’t work for me and Laurel, why do you think it will work for me and you.”

Oliver stared at Sara. He had no response to that.

Felicity walked out of the bedroom in a deep pink dress and her hair loose around her shoulders. “You’re early!”

“I heard it was a big date for you and me.” Oliver grinned.

Sara snickered. “Have fun, kids, and I’ll meet you at the lair later.”

Felicity smiled. “Sara, thanks for helping me pick out something.”

Oliver looked Felicity up and down. “Yeah thanks. Sara.”

Sara laughed. “Just remember what I said, Ollie.”

Oliver just nodded slowly and held out his hand to Felicity. “Dig is waiting for us downstairs. See you later, Sara.”

Felicity took Oliver’s hand and waved to Sara as they headed for the door. When they were in the hall, she pulled him to a stop. “What was that about?”

“Territory.” Oliver said cryptically. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

“I don’t understand.” Felicity was confused, but she knew Oliver wasn’t going to explain further by the look on his face.

When they got down to the car, Diggle grinned and opened the door, “You look really nice.”

“Thanks Dig.” Felicity slid across the car seat so Oliver could get in.

“Sara is here, so she’ll be there later. She’s staying with Felicity.” Oliver glanced down at Felicity then sighed. “We had better get going. We don’t want to be late for the reservation.”

“I feel your pain,” Diggle whispered as Oliver got in the car. He got behind the wheel and started to pull away from the curb. “Do I need to go over the rules again?”

“No!” Oliver and Felicity shouted together.

Diggle laughed. “I was just checking. Table Salt, huh? Nice move, Oliver.”

“It’s a big date.” Oliver shrugged.

“You know, I have been dying to try that place, but how did you get a reservation? I thought it was fully booked for weeks.” Felicity pulled on his sleeve.

“I’m Oliver Queen. They made space for me.” Oliver reached out and took Felicity’s hand and kissed her palm. “I just want tonight to be special.”

“You’re so sweet. Do you know that?” Felicity caressed his stubbly cheek.

“Hey, you two! You’re giving me a cavity.” Dig teased.

Felicity sighed dramatically. “Dig, he’s trying to be a good boyfriend. Please try to encourage him. This is all new for him. Sara said he was a real ass before the accident.”

Diggle chuckled. “I bet she did.”

Oliver scrunched his face and intertwined his fingers with Felicity’s. “I’m trying to do better.”

“Yes, you are.” Felicity gave his hand a squeeze. “Don’t listen to Dig … or Sara.”

Diggle pulled up to the curb. “Here you are. I will be at the diner two blocks away, so just send a text when you’re done.”

“Thanks, Dig.” Oliver opened the door and got out. He held out his hand to Felicity to help her out. He turned back and handed Dig a fifty. “Dinner’s on me tonight.”

Diggle looked at the fifty. “Oliver you don’t have to …”

Oliver looked over at Felicity “I owe you more than just dinner.”

Diggle nodded and smiled at Felicity. “Have fun kids.”

“That was nice of you.” Felicity looped her arm around his.

“If it wasn’t for him, we would still be dancing around and not starting this relationship.” Oliver led her inside.

Oliver walked up to the hostess. “Reservation for Queen?”

“Yes, Mr. Queen. We have your table ready.” She led them to a quiet table in the corner.

Oliver helped Felicity with her chair and tipped the hostess before he sat down.

The hostess put the menus on the table. “Enjoy! Your server will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you.” Oliver smiled up at her.

The hostess gave him a leer before leaving.

“Wow ! She was obvious.” Felicity put her napkin in her lap. “Are all women like that when they see you?”

“Like what? She wasn't doing anything.” Oliver was confused.

“She was checking you out. In front of me like I wasn't even here.” Felicity glanced back at the woman. “I thought Isabitch was bad.”

“I didn't notice. I was busy checking you out.” Oliver winked. “I haven't seen that dress before. It’s very .....”

“My mom bought it for me.” Felicity looked down at the tight pink dress. “It’s not too much?”

Oliver shook his head a little too enthusiastically.

Felicity blushed. “I’ll have to tell her that you liked it.”

Oliver blushed. “I … I’m sorry I don’t mean to be so …”

“Horny?” Felicity laughed. “It’s not like I don’t stare at you all the time. You and your sweaty chest and that great ass are some of my favorite things to look at.”

Oliver’s eyebrows shot up and he laughed. “I guess we’re even.”

Felicity nodded. She picked up a menu. “Everything looks so good.”

“Order whatever you like. We are going to have a long night tonight.” Oliver picked up the menu then realized how that sounded. “Felicity, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know what you meant.” Felicity said. “Sara is on the sofa but I thought you should stay over anyway. I like how we cuddle.”

Oliver smiled. “So do I.”

The server came over to the table. They ordered and Oliver ordered a bottle of champagne.

They talked about work and shared food off of each other’s plates for the rest of the night. They ended the meal with a large slice of chocolate cake and two forks.

At the diner two blocks away, Diggle looked at his phone when the text from Oliver came. He looked over at Sara sitting next to him. “I guess we’re going to work now. That was the text to pick them up at the restaurant.”

“I’m glad they are together.” Sara sighed. “I knew they had feelings for each other when Ollie and I were seeing each other.”

“Everybody knew they had feelings for each other except them.” Diggle waved the waitress over for the check. “We had better get going. I don’t want them to wait too long.”

“Yeah. We don’t want them to get arrested for public indecency.” Sara popped one last fry in her mouth. “Did you see that dress?”

“Yeah, I saw that dress so did he. I don’t think Felicity will let it get that far, but that doesn’t mean Oliver won’t try.” Diggle laughed. “I had to give them rules for riding in the car. They were more for him than her.”

Sara laughed. “I wish I had been there to see that.

Diggle paid and stood up. “I have to admit, I enjoy teasing him.”

“I can’t wait to tease him too.” Sara got up and followed him out to the car.

When they got to the front of the restaurant they found Oliver and Felicity kissing. Diggle pulled up and rolled down the window. “Oliver!”

Oliver turned around and glared at Diggle. He stepped over to the car and opened the door for Felicity.

“Hi !” Sara waved from the front seat.

“Hi, Sara.” Felicity slid across the seat. “I thought we were meeting you at the lair.”

“Diggle invited me to dinner.” Sara smiled. “Ollie, you have Felicity’s lipstick all over your face.”

“Not the first time.” Dig smirked. He looked down at the console. “I’m out of napkins. I guess you’re just going to have to wear it for a while.”

“It’s a nice shade on you.” Sara grinned.

Felicity looked at Oliver’s face. “It does bring out his eyes, doesn’t it?”

Diggle and Sara burst out laughing.

Oliver covered his face with his hand and groaned.

Felicity pulled his hand away from his face. “Here. I have some tissues in my purse. I should take it off you since I put it there.”

“Don’t you mean you both put it there?” Sara snickered.

“No more teasing! We have work to do tonight.” Felicity took the tissues out of her purse and wiped off Oliver’s face.

“What’s the mission?” Sara turned in her seat to look at Oliver and Felicity.

“My cousin is about to marry a mob accountant, and there’s a hit squad killing anyone associated with that particular mob family.” Felicity turned Oliver’s face looking for lipstick marks.  

“Which mob family ? The Bratva ?” Sara gave Oliver a squinty look.

“Bertinelli.” Oliver said as Felicity wiped his cheek. “How did it get there?”

“You kissed my neck.” Felicity stopped for a moment and pointed at him. “There better not be any marks, Mister, or you’re going to be in trouble.”

“I was careful.” Oliver frowned as she rubbed his cheek hard

“Who was left to kill? I thought your crazy ex-girlfriend killed them all.” Sara wrinkled her nose.

“There were some people that worked for the Bertinelli’s that she didn’t target. They’re just foot soldiers and pencil pushers. I don’t know why they are being targeted now.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “Are you done?”

“For now.” Felicity gave him one last look. “I’ll check you again before you go out. It won’t do for Starling City’s vigilante to be wearing lipstick called ‘Fuchsia Fantasy’ while he fights crime.”

“Hey ! It’ll go with my crime fighting outfit.” Sara winked at Diggle. “I like that color. I may have to get some.”

“So Nyssa can get it all over her face too?” Felicity giggled. “How is Nyssa?”

“She’s pissed that I didn’t come straight back after I finished my assignment. I’ll make it up to her somehow,” Sara shrugged, “I’ll just have to get creative.

Diggle pulled into the alley by the club, and they all got out. Felicity punched in the code and they went inside.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Three hours and six bad guys later, they were getting ready to leave. It had been a busy but productive night.

The plan for Saturday was all set. Felicity had gotten as much information as she could on the ballroom, and Oliver came up with a plan just in case the hit squad showed up at the wedding. Oliver also came up with a loose plan in case the hit squad attacked at the family dinner.

With everything all set, they all decided to call it a night and go home.

Oliver pulled Felicity to the side to talk to her before they headed to her place for the night. “Maybe I should just go back to the house tonight; it might get awkward with Sara on the sofa.”

“We aren’t going to _do it_ with her there. I just want you to sleep with me. I like it.” Felicity rubbed her hands over his chest. “You’re all warm and snuggly.”

Oliver smiled. “I don’t think the guys I took down tonight would think that. I think I broke that last one’s jaw.”

“Well, I think you’re warm and cuddly, and that’s all that matters.” Felicity grabbed him by the shirt. “You’re coming home with me, and that’s final.”

Oliver grinned. “Yes, dear.”

Sara nudged Diggle across the room. “They’re adorable, but if he hurts her I’m going to torture him for days.”

“Then I’ll kill him.” Diggle eyed the couple in the corner closely. “No one will ever find his body.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Sara nodded. “Ollie! Felicity! Let’s go!”

Oliver took Felicity’s hand then walked out behind Diggle and Sara.

Diggle drove them to Felicity’s apartment and let them out before he headed home.

“You’re staying here?” Sara looked surprised when Oliver got out of the car.

“Yeah. We’re gonna cuddle.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “That’s what she wants. Isn’t that right, dear?”

“Not much time for anything else. We both have early mornings.” Felicity led them up to the apartment and opened the door.

“Good night, Sara.” Oliver went straight back to the bedroom to get ready for bed. He was tired and his knee ached where one of the men they were fighting kicked it.

“Felicity, I could go to Dad’s tonight.” Sara looked at the closed bedroom door. “Ollie seems annoyed.”

“No, he isn’t annoyed. He’s tired.” Felicity went to the closet and got out the extra pillow and blanket and grabbed a sheet off the top shelf. She turned and put it all in Sara’s arms. “He’s not sleeping again, I think.”

“It must be nightmares.” Sara looked at the blanket and pillow in her hands. “I have them too, but his must be even worse than mine. I accepted my fate. He fought his the entire time he was away.”

“I’m glad that he did. It means he wanted to live.” Felicity face softened. Her feelings for Oliver were all over her face. “He survived that place, and now he has to keep surviving his night job.”

Sara smiled and nodded. “He will. Good night, Felicity.”

“Good night, Sara.” Felicity headed into the bedroom.

Oliver looked up as she entered the room. He was already in his boxers and a tee shirt. He held out his hand to her. “Hey!  What’s up?”

“I was just talking to Sara about nightmares.” Felicity pulled out a pair of pajamas from a drawer and started to put them on.

“You’re wondering if I still have nightmares. I do, but I didn’t when we slept together.” Oliver eyed her suspiciously. “Is that why you wanted me to sleep here?”

Felicity shrugged and climbed into bed. She put her glasses on the night table on her side of the bed then moved close to him to snuggle against his chest. “Part of it was me being selfish because I like the idea that we can sleep together now.”

Oliver pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “I like it too. Good night, Felicity.”

“Good night, Oliver.” Felicity rubbed his chest. “No bad dreams. Okay?”

“I’ll try.” Oliver turned out the lamp on the night table and they drifted off to sleep.      

Felicity headed for the coffee maker as soon as the alarm went off the next morning. She found Sara gone and the extra bedding neatly folded on the sofa with a note.

_I’m having lunch with Laurel. We’re gonna to talk it out._

_Sara_

“Oliver!” Felicity called out.

Oliver came out of the bedroom limping slightly. “Where’s Sara?”

“She went to clear the air with Laurel. I guess we were snoring too loud or something.” Felicity winked at him.

“You mean you were snoring too loud.” Oliver rubbed a hand over his head and sat down to wait for the coffee to be ready.

“Didn’t you sleep?” Felicity asked. “I thought that if you were with me you would sleep, at least a little.”

“I did but not all night. Someone kept talking in their sleep and rubbing my chest.” Oliver grinned at Felicity’s flushed cheeks. “I was beginning to feel like Aladdin’s lamp.”

Felicity laughed. “I would want more than three wishes from you.”

“And I would give you every one.” Oliver reached out for her.

Felicity came around the counter and stood between his legs. She rubbed his shoulders. “I know you would try. I’ve never had anyone want to do that for me before.”  

“Now you do.” Oliver pulled her close and kissed her. His hands ran down her sides to her hips.

Felicity pulled back with a sigh. “We have to get to work. We don’t want to give Isabitch a reason to be even more of a bitch than usual.”

Oliver dropped his hands. “You shower first. I need to check in with Mom.”  

Felicity nodded and headed off to the shower.

Oliver got his phone and sent a text to his mom to tell her where he was. All it said was that he was ‘at a friend’s place’ and ‘not to worry’.

A few seconds later he got a text from Thea. “Avoiding the walk of shame, Ollie?”

Oliver laughed and got his things together so he would be ready when Felicity got out of the shower.

Felicity came out of the bathroom and headed straight for the coffee maker. She poured a cup and looked around. “Oliver, you better get ready. Dig will be here any minute.”

“Yeah.” Oliver went into the bathroom and took his shower and got dressed. When he came out he walked over to the counter. “Is there any more coffee?”

“Here.” Felicity poured him a cup. “You’re going to have to bring another suit for when you stay here. People will notice you wearing the same suit two days in a row.”

“That’s why you change your tie.” Oliver smirked. He took a sip of coffee and sighed. “This stuff is like magic.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I can’t function without it.” Felicity put her cup down and checked her phone. “Dig’s late.”

“Maybe Lyla came home yesterday. We should give him a few more minutes before we text him.” Oliver looked at the time on his phone.

There was a knock on the door. Felicity went to open it. She found Diggle standing there with a big grin on his face. She looked back at Oliver. “I think you’re right,”

“What is she talking about?” Diggle looked confused.

“Lyla’s home, isn’t she?” Oliver grinned.

Diggle rolled his eyes. “Let’s get a move on it, you two. You don’t want to be late.”     

Diggle drove them to Queen Consolidated and dropped them off. Oliver told him what time to pick them up at the end of the day before Diggle drove off.

Felicity looked at her watch as they crossed the lobby. “We’re late.”

“It’s just a few minutes. She won’t even notice.” Oliver pushed the button on the executive elevator.

“I hope you’re right. I hate it when we start the day off on her bad side.” Felicity made a face.

“I thought they were all her bad sides.” Oliver grinned.

Felicity snorted and grinned up at him.

When Oliver and Felicity came out to the elevator Isabel was there waiting for them. She stood at Felicity’s desk with her arms folded and an angry glare.

“You’re late.” Isabel looked directly at Felicity. “What are you doing with him? You should have been here an hour ago to get him ready for the meetings we have all day.”

Felicity put her work bag down on the desk. “I did that yesterday. The files are on his desk.”

“Then get them so he can go to his meetings.” Isabel snapped at her.

“I can get them myself.” Oliver walked into his office and picked up the stack of files with the pink sticky note on it that said, ‘For meetings on Tuesday.’ He walked back out and headed to the elevator.

“If you were my assistant, I would fire you.” Isabel growled.

“If I were your assistant, I would have quit a long time ago.” Felicity sat in her chair. “The elevator is here.”

Isabel turned and rushed as fast as her heels would let her go. She got in the elevator with Oliver and smiled at him. “You should really get a new assistant.”

“You should stop trying to antagonize her. It makes you look like a desperate woman trying to stake a claim that isn’t hers in the first place.” Oliver regretted what he said the moment it came out of his mouth, but he knew it had to be said.  

“Oliver!” Isabel blinked in surprise. “I thought we had a connection.”

“We had some fun, but that was it. I wouldn’t call it a connection.” Oliver stepped forward as the elevator doors started to open. “We have meetings.”

Felicity was sorting out the mail around lunch time when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and smiled. “Hi, Sara!”

“Hey, Felicity, I’m gonna go stay with Laurel.”

“Did you work it all out?” Felicity put the mail down.

“Most of it. Some of it. She knows that you and Ollie are together now. She asked what I knew about you.”

“What did you tell her?” Felicity scrunched up her face.

“I told her the truth. You and Ollie are in love, but you didn’t want to admit it until recently. I told her that was why I went back to Nyssa.”

“Was that why you went back to Nyssa?”

“No, but it was a good story. To tell the truth, I missed her. Oh I gotta go. I’m at the police station waiting for Dad and he just walked in.”

“Will we see you tonight?”

“Yes, I’ll be there tonight. I need to get some training in with Oliver and Dig. It’s been awhile since we all fought together. Here he comes. See you later.”

“Bye, Sara.” Felicity put the phone on her desk and looked at it for a moment before going back to the mail.

Oliver stepped off the elevator a few minutes later, looking weary. “Any news on our project?”

“No.” Felicity shook her head. “Sara and Laurel made up, so she’s going to stay there tonight.”

“Good.” Oliver laid the files on Felicity’s desk. He took a breath and looked at her. “I didn’t mean to say that…”

“You meant sisters shouldn’t fight, right ?” Felicity took the files and put them on a stack to file away later. She handed him another stack. “Here are your afternoon meetings.”

“Who scheduled this day anyway?” Oliver looked at the files like they could bite him.

“Isabel’s assistant did. On the bright side, she’ going on a business trip tomorrow.” Felicity smiled at the thought of having no Isabitch for a whole week.

“I know. She asked me if I wanted to come. I told her that I have plans.” Oliver looked at the files in his hand.

“I bet she wasn’t happy about that.”  

“Not a bit.” Oliver laughed. “I called Dig. He’s bringing some Chinese for lunch. I don’t have enough time to go out and look these over so I had him order enough for all three of us.”

As if on cue, the elevator opened and Diggle came out carrying bags of food.

“Oh good ! I’m starving.” Felicity got up and took a bag from Diggle and walked into the Conference room.

Dig and Oliver smiled at each other and followed her.

After lunch, Oliver went back to his meetings, and Felicity ran searches on her tablet until Diggle came to pick them up at seven.

Diggle got off the elevator and headed for Felicity’s desk. “Are you guys ready?”

“He’s on his way. I called Russo’s and ordered dinner for us. We can pick it up on the way.” Felicity stuffed her tablet in her work bag.

“All of this take out, I better work out a little more.” Diggle patted his flat stomach.

“Me too.” Felicity sighed. “It’s just that I hate working out.”

Diggle chuckled.

Felicity stood up as the elevator doors opened.

Oliver walked out of the elevator and handed Felicity the files in his hand. “I’m done. Let’s go.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Felicity added the files to the stack on her desk then picked up her bag and headed for the elevator. “I used your credit card to order dinner from Russo’s.”

Oliver smiled and looked at Dig. “Thanks, I was getting a little hungry.”

“Where does she put it all?” Dig asked.

“I heard that!” Felicity punched the call button of the elevator again. “I have a high metabolism and I work out… I try to work out. No laughing!”

Oliver looked at Diggle and grinned. He headed for the elevator and took Felicity’s hand. He leaned down and whispered. “I think we should have a private workout tonight. Don’t you?”

Felicity looked up at him wide eyed and nodded.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Diggle made a face and got in the elevator. Oliver and Felicity got in with him.

“I think we need more rules.” Diggle watched the floors on the display.

Felicity smacked Diggle on the arm. “Enough with the rules.”

Diggle looked at Oliver. “He needs more rules. Lots of them.”

Felicity snickered as the door to the elevator opened. She walked out and glanced back at Oliver and Diggle. “Come on. We have things to do.”

Oliver winked at her. “Yeah we do.”

“See right there.” Diggle pointed at Oliver. “This is why he needs more rules.”

Oliver laughed and followed Felicity.

Diggle threw his hands up in the air and followed them to the car sitting out front.

Diggle drove to Russo’s and went in to get the order. Oliver and Felicity sat in the back of the car and waited.

“We need to behave ourselves. I think we’re driving Dig crazy.” Oliver put his arm on the back of the seat.

“You are driving him crazy.” Felicity leaned against Oliver’s shoulder “I’m just an innocent bystander.”

“Who gets lipstick all over me every chance she gets.” Oliver chuckled.

“Okay, I will admit to that but what you said before we got on the elevator was a little rude.” Felicity poked him in the chest. “Hot, but rude.”

“I will try to contain myself.” Oliver looked out the window at Diggle coming to the car with two big bags of food. “What in the world did you order?”

“I got the lasagna and a salad for the four of us.” Felicity followed Oliver’s sight line. “That looks like a lot more than that.”

“Dig? Did you get the right order?” Felicity asked when Diggle opened the door and put the bags on the front seat.

“Russo put in some extras. He said to say ‘hello’ to you, Oliver. He was wondering when you were going to bring another date to his restaurant.” Diggle closed the door and went over to the driver’s side to get behind the wheel.

“Another date?” Felicity scrunched her face. She didn’t know he had ever been there on a date.

“I came here with Helena.” Oliver bit his lip and waited for Felicity to let him have it.

Felicity just glared at him.

Diggle got in the car and drove them to the lair with a smirk on his face. He saw the look that Felicity was giving Oliver. Russo had told him that Oliver had been there with Helena Bertanelli when he picked up the order.  

They got to the lair and went in through the side door. Felicity grabbed a clean towel from the stack and threw it over the med table.

Dig and Oliver looked at her curiously.

“People bleed on this table all the time.” Felicity arched an eyebrow at them. “Do you really want to put food on it?”

Sara walked in through the alley way. “Do I smell Italian?”

“Yeah. Come eat. There is plenty here.” Felicity waved her over.

Oliver walked over to the stairs. “I need to get something. I’ll be right back.”

Felicity looked up as he reached the top of the stairs. She shrugged and started to take the containers out of the bag.

Oliver looked around as he went through the door at the top of the stairs. He went to the bar and looked for the good red wine that Thea always hid behind the bar for special customers. He found what he wanted and stood up with two bottles in his hands.

“Hey, Oliver.” Roy came out of the office. “I didn’t hear you come in. Do you have a hot date? I’m just asking because you’re raiding the special stash.”

“Uh yeah. She’s waiting for me.” Oliver put the bottles on the bar. “I’ll leave Thea a note to tell her I took them.”

“You better. She’ll think I drank it.” Roy laughed. “I have to go get some beer from the stock room.”

Oliver looked around the bar for a pen and paper as Roy went into the stock room. He had just found a pen when his phone received a text message from Felicity.

“The gang is in town. Hit on a credit card.”

Oliver grabbed the bottles and went downstairs. He walked into the lair and handed the bottles to Sara as he went to the computer to see what Felicity had.         

Dig took some paper cups out of the cabinet and handed Sara his Swiss army knife to open one of the bottles.

“I decided to log on and see what the searches found.” Felicity pointed to the screen. “This was one of the credit cards stolen at the last robbery. They used it to buy gas three miles outside of the city. They may be effective but they aren’t very smart.”

Oliver nodded. He walked over to get his bow.

“Hey! You need to eat first.” Felicity said as she got up from the computer. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the med table. She looked at the bottles on the table. “Nice wine.”        

Dig handed Felicity a paper cup and nodded. “Very nice wine.”

“I got it from Thea’s special stash behind the bar.” Oliver took the paper cup that Dig was holding out to him.

“Just sit down and eat. There’s enough food here for an army.” Felicity looked at all the containers. “There is even some desert.”

“Did you order dessert?” Oliver looked at Felicity,

Felicity shook her head and took another sip of wine.

Oliver pulled up another stool and sat down. Dig handed him the container with the veal parmigiana. He looked at it. “I thought you only ordered lasagna.”

“I did but they sent all this too.” Felicity said. “There’s breadsticks and half the menu here. We’ll send them a thank you note later.”

The lair was quiet as the four of them ate and drank. They weren’t interrupted until the alerts started to come in.

“Okay! I hope you all aren’t too full. We have bad guys to catch.” Felicity carried a breadstick over to the computer to see where the bad guys were.

“I should hang out with you guys more often.” Sara stood up and patted her belly. “I hope I still fit in my pants after all that.”

Felicity chuckled. “Go hit bad guys. You’ll burn off those calories.”

There were more bad guys that night than the night before. It was three in the morning when they sat around getting bandaged up and eating the tiramisu.

“We better get going.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “Isabel isn’t going to be there but we do need to be in fairly early.”

Felicity sighed and grabbed the last bottle of the wine. “I’m ready.”

Oliver chuckled. “Dig, are you ready?”

Diggle nodded with a mouthful of the last of the tiramisu from his plate. He started to take the container with him but Sara snatched it away before he could get it.

“I’ll fight you for it.” Sara glanced over at her bow staff.

Diggle laughed. “Take it. Just don’t look at me when you can’t get into those tight pants of yours.”

Sara shrugged and dug a spoon in the container.

Dig picked up his jacket and laughed. “Let’s go.”

Oliver and Felicity waved goodnight to Sara and followed him out.

Dig drove them to Felicity’s apartment. When he pulled up to the front of the building, he asked, “What time do you need me to pick you up tomorrow morning?”

Oliver patted Diggle on the shoulder. “Not too early tomorrow. Say about nine.”

“Oliver, you don’t have a meeting until eleven.” Felicity yawned.

“I’ll be here at ten then. I’ll text when I’m here.” Diggle smiled into the rear view mirror. “You better get her to bed.”

Felicity giggled.

Oliver chuckled and opened the door. “That was the plan.”

Diggle winced.

Oliver helped Felicity out of the car. She waved at Diggle. “Night, Dig.”

“Good Morning.” Diggle put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb.

Oliver and Felicity went up to her apartment. Oliver took the keys from her and opened the door. Felicity went in and sat her work bag on the sofa. She took the bottle of wine out and put it on the counter in the kitchen.

“We aren’t going to drink that?” Oliver asked as he waited for her to walk into the bedroom.

“No, I think we had enough with dinner. All I want is to sleep.” Felicity grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her to the bedroom.

Felicity toed off her heels at the foot of the bed. She reached up and took off her earrings with a sigh.

Oliver reached up and slowly unzipped her dress. He slid the dress off her shoulders. He slowly kissed her neck and shoulders.

“Oliver, what ya doin?” Felicity wrinkled up her nose.

“I'm trying to seduce my beautiful girlfriend. Why? Am I not doing it right?” Oliver was confused. He thought she wanted to have sex.

Felicity laughed and turned around. “Yes, but it’s been a long day.”

Oliver blinked. “I’ll be quick.”

“You better not be!” Felicity glared at him. She held out her arms. “Just come here.”

Oliver bent down and kissed her. He pulled back just long enough to take off his shirt.

Felicity pushed her dress to the floor and worked at the zipper of his jeans.

Oliver unhooked her bra and slid his hands down to take off her panties.

Felicity finally got his jeans and boxers down just as Oliver scooped her up in his arms and deposited her into the middle of the bed.

Oliver grabbed a condom out of the drawer and put it on.

Felicity watched him, slowly licking her lips.

Oliver smiled and leaned over her to kiss her.

“Don't be quick.” Felicity whispered against his lips.

Oliver settled between her thighs and kissed her again. He slowly slid inside her.

Felicity grabbed onto his shoulders and moaned.

Oliver moved slowly letting Felicity match his movements. Soon, he could feel her close to climax. He started to move slower and deeper until he felt her orgasm beneath him. He released with a deep moan.

“Was that too quick?” Oliver whispered breathlessly in her ear.

“No, that was just right.” Felicity rubbed his back then pouted as Oliver got up to take care of the condom.

Oliver came back a few minutes later to find her already asleep. He climbed in beside her and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The alarm went off the next morning at eight thirty. Felicity groaned and pushed Oliver’s arm off of her waist. She climbed out of bed wearing Oliver’s tee shirt and headed for the coffee maker to start a fresh pot.

Oliver raised his head and watched her walk out of the room. He sighed and stretched. He looked around the room at the bright colors and smiled. It was a strange feeling, but he was content for the first time in a very long time. He just had to keep from screwing it up.

Felicity came back into the room and climbed back into bed. “Can we have a sick day?”

“I don’t know. Who is the eleven o’clock with?” Oliver rubbed her back.

“The head of Applied Sciences. Frack! You have to be there for that.” Felicity snuggled against his side.

“Reschedule?” Oliver kissed the top of her head.

“You’ve already rescheduled it twice. I don’t think you should do it again.” Felicity looked up at him. “Isabitch will be on your case as soon as she gets off her broom.”

“Felicity!” Oliver laughed. “What do you say to a short day? We can go to a movie or something after lunch.”

“You still have to do some work. Maybe we can do that next week.” Felicity patted him on the bare chest. “I’m going to get up and get dressed.”

“Want me to join you in the shower?” Oliver offered with a grin.

“There isn’t enough hot water for that.” Felicity sighed and got up. She took some things out of a drawer and a dress out of the closet. She was just about to leave the room when her phone rang.

She walked over to the bed and picked it up. “Hello?”

“Hey Felicity! It’s Shelia. I’m here in Starling City with the rest of the cousins. The bachelorette party is tonight. I was just calling to remind you. Oh we’re picking you up. I got us a limo.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “What time are you picking me up?”

“Not until eight. Niki made the arrangements so it’s going to be a crazy night.”

“Okay, I’ll text you my address so you can pick me up.” Felicity looked at Oliver.

“Great! See you at eight.” The line disconnected.

Felicity looked at the phone then at Oliver. She sent a text to the number on the screen with her address. “That was my cousin reminding me about the bachelorette party. I thought they were going to have it before they came here.”

“Sounds like fun.” Oliver frowned at her lack of enthusiasm. “What’s wrong?”

“They are going to talk about their husbands and my lack of one all night.” Felicity picked up her clothes. “I was hoping to get out of it but I guess I don’t have a choice now.”

“It won’t be that bad.” Oliver got out of bed and followed her out of the room.

Felicity turned at the bathroom door. “Yes, it will.”

Oliver kissed her. “You can always fake a headache and leave.”

“I won’t have to fake one.” Felicity walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Oliver went to get a cup of coffee and wait for the shower.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

By the time Oliver got out of the shower, Felicity was on her second cup of coffee. She looked up as the bathroom door opened. She expected to see him dressed but he wasn’t.

Oliver walked into the bedroom with a towel draped around his hips. He was still damp from the shower and the morning light glistened on his well sculpted body.

Felicity stared at him with her mouth open until the door to the bedroom shut behind him.

“God, He’s gorgeous.” Felicity mumbled to herself she took a sip of coffee and waited from him to come out of the bedroom.

Oliver’s phone vibrated on the kitchen counter and Felicity picked it up. She read the text from Diggle.

“I’m out front.”

“Oliver, Dig is here.” Felicity called out.

Oliver emerged from the bedroom adjusting his tie. “Is it ten already?”

“No, he’s early. It’s only nine thirty.” Felicity checked the time again to make sure. She handed him his phone and picked up her work bag. “We may as well get to work.”

Oliver nodded. “Let’s go.”

They went down to find Diggle leaning against the car drinking coffee.

“You’re early.” Oliver said as he opened the door for Felicity.

“I thought I may have to wake you two up again.” Diggle said. “I was going to give you ten minutes to get down here, then I was going to go bang on the door if you didn’t show.”

“We almost took a sick day, but I’ve already rescheduled this meeting more than once so I have to go in.” Oliver let out a breath.

“Was that your idea or hers?” Diggle looked at him like he already knew the answer.

“Hers.” Oliver went around the car to get in.

“That wasn’t what I was expecting to hear.” Diggle shook his head and grinned. “Usually she’s the one trying to get you to do some work.”

“I think she’s just tired from all the late nights we’ve been having lately.” Oliver shrugged as he opened the car door.

“If you say so.” Diggle opened the driver’s side door and got behind the wheel.

Oliver got in and reached out for Felicity’s hand. “Do I have a file for the meeting today?”

“Yes. It’s already on your desk.” Felicity gave his hand a squeeze. “If he starts to talk in tech words, just nod and ask me what he meant after he leaves.”

“Got it.” Oliver nodded.

Diggle snickered. “You two make a good team.”

“Thank you, Dig.” Felicity smiled. She patted Oliver on the arm.

Oliver smiled as he shook his head. “I would be lost without her.”

“And dead.” Diggle glanced in the rearview mirror. He smiled when he saw Felicity leaning on Oliver’s shoulder. He pulled up to the front of the Queen Consolidated building and looked into the backseat. “Should I come back for lunch?”

“Yeah. We may be done by then.” Oliver looked at Felicity hopefully.

Felicity shook her head. “You have a ton of paperwork and a pile of things to sign. All of it has to get done before Isabitch comes back. We will get out early but you won’t be done before lunch.”

“So we’ll be done in plenty of time for you to go to the bachelorette party tonight.” Oliver grinned.

“Bachelorette party? Hey, Felicity, you need any singles?” Diggle teased her.

Felicity’s eyes widened. “Oh god! There better not be a stripper. The only man I want to see naked is him.” She pointed at Oliver.

“Nice to know.” Oliver winked at her. “Come on, Felicity. We have to get some work done then you can do jello shots and shove singles into some strange guy’s underwear.” He opened the door and got out. He held out his hand to help her out.

“You know that’s not funny.” Felicity said as she walked past him into the building.

Oliver waved at Diggle and followed her inside.

Oliver sat at his desk when they got to the office and started to go through the pile of things to sign before his meeting. He realized that Felicity wasn’t kidding about the amount of paperwork he had to do.

Felicity watched through the glass as he frowned as he read. She was surprised at how hard he was concentrating. She went back to her work until the head of Applied Sciences came for his meeting.

Oliver sat with his best poker face and listened to the man go on about this and that for almost an hour. Finally they stood up and shook hands. He shot Felicity a slightly confused look as the man walked to the elevator.

Felicity went in to explain the tech speak and give him another pile of files to go through.

Diggle brought them lunch from Big Belly Burger. He was surprised that Oliver wasn’t cutting out early. He left them to finish up for the day. When he came back at four to pick them up, he sent a text to Felicity to tell her that he was out front waiting.

Oliver and Felicity came down and got in the car.

“Where to?” Diggle asked as the door closed.

“I need to do some updates and check searches.” Felicity settled in the seat.

“You’re not getting out of the bachelorette party.” Oliver looked at Diggle. “We aren’t going to let you get out of it.”

“Fine, but I still need to check searches. There may be hit on another one of the stolen credit cards. It may tell us where they are.” Felicity gave them a look like she wasn’t giving in on that.

“What time do you have to be ready?” Diggle asked as he pulled away from the curb.

“I have to be ready by eight. They are picking me up at my place.” Felicity looked at the two men in the car. “I can call and tell Sheila I can’t make it. You might need me tonight”

“We are going to train and do patrols. Nothing big. We promise. Right Dig?” Oliver looked into the rearview mirror to see Diggle’s reaction.

“He’s right. You need to go have some fun.” Diggle grinned. “We’ll be fine. We have Sara to keep an eye on us.”

Felicity gave them both a doubtful look. “I need to be back at my place by seven thirty.”

“We will make sure you are.” Oliver grinned.

Diggle headed to the back alley entrance of the lair.

They went inside and found Sara there already working out. Diggle, Oliver and Sara trained until almost seven.

Diggle tapped Felicity on the shoulder and smiled. “Time to go, Felicity.”

“Fine.” Felicity sighed dramatically and picked up her work bag. She gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek as she walked out with Diggle to the car.

Diggle drove her home then came back for more training and the night’s patrols.

Felicity was just getting out of her work dress when her phone rang. She kicked her heels off and grabbed the phone on the bed. “Hello?”

“Felicity, this is Sheila. We’ll be coming to get you in twenty minutes.” The voice on the phone informed her. “Be out front and be ready to party.”

“Okay.” Felicity looked at the phone as it disconnected. She finished changing and went down to wait for Sheila and the rest of her cousins.

The limo picked up Felicity outside of her apartment building a few minutes later.

“Hi Felicity.” Niki smiled. She was the quiet one of the group. She looked relieved to see Felicity.

Sheila looked at her. “Is that what you wear for a night out?”

Felicity looked down at the flower print blouse and black jeans then looked around at her cousins in short tight dresses with overdone makeup and hair. She shrugged. “I want to be comfortable. I had a long day at work. I didn’t want to put on another pair of heels after I spent the whole day in some.”

“You work in the computer department. How hard can it be?” Shelia said. “If you work on the computers, why would you be wearing heels?”

“I work in the executive offices now and I have to dress professionally.” Felicity said. “That means that I wear heels and dresses.”

“Does that pay more?” Katie asked.

“Yeah.” Felicity said. She had forgotten how they thought about money and status. It was going to be a long night. She just knew it,

“Is your boss married?” Katie asked. “Gina is looking for a new husband.”

“Not until I take the worm for all he has. He cheated on me.” Gina said.

Shelia’s phone rang and she answered it. “Hello?....What? Fine. Poison is closed. They are having plumbing problems. Now what are we going to do for fun.”

“We can go to Verdant.” Felicity said. She just wanted to be able to ditch them if she couldn’t take it anymore. She knew Oliver and Diggle would be in the Arrow Cave training tonight.

“We had the VIP room reserved. I don’t think we can just walk into a club and get that.” Sheila said.

Felicity pulled out her phone and dialed Thea’s number. “Thea, I need a favor. The bachelorette party was going to be at Poison, but they’re closed. Plumbing I think. Can we have it at Verdant?”

“Sure, I can’t wait to see these cousins of yours. I’ll get you set up. How many in your party?” Thea said on the other end.

“Five. Can we have the VIP room?” Felicity looked at Sheila.

“Sure. Bring them on. It will be fun.” Thea said.

“Thanks.” Felicity hung up and smiled. “All arranged.”

The four women looked at each other and then at Felicity. Felicity tapped on the divider and the driver lowered it. “Hi. We’re going to Verdant instead of Poison.”

He nodded and closed the divider.

“If you know the place, it’s probably a dump.” Gina said.

“It’s one of Starling City’s hottest night spots. I don’t think that it would be a dump if it was a hot spot” Felicity said.

“Is your friend the hostess?” Niki asked.

“Thea is the general manager. She runs it but her brother owns it.” Felicity said.

They arrived at the club a few minutes later. The limo pulled up to the front and the five women got out.

“What kind of place is this?” Sheila asked. “Is it some kind of old factory?”

“It was a foundry but it closed.” Felicity said. “It’s really nice on the inside.”

Roy came out. “Felicity!”

“Hi Roy.” Felicity smiled.

“Thea said to make sure your party got upstairs and taken care of.” Roy said.

“Thanks. Come on.” Felicity looked at her cousins and waved them in.

“He’s cute.” Niki said as she came up beside Felicity.

“He’s taken.” Felicity told her.

“Don’t mind Niki. She isn’t getting enough.” Gina said as she passed them. Gina grabbed Niki by the arm.

“He looks like a model.” Niki said. “We should have had a stripper.”

Felicity sighed and followed them in.

Roy took them up to the VIP balcony. “What would you ladies like? Cosmos? Appletinis?”

“No. We want to party. Bring a bottle of tequila and shot glasses for everyone.” Sheila said.

“Roy, bring me some of that red wine that Thea keeps under the bar” Felicity looked at Sheila. “I don’t drink tequila.”

“Felicity, you need to learn how to live it up.” Gina said. “Go out and have some fun, find a man, and get married.”

Roy grinned at Felicity as he went to get the order.

“I have a boyfriend. I met him at work.” Felicity said.

“Oh! You’re dating a geeky nerd? I feel sorry for your future children.” Shelia said to the others. “Morty is a hunk and an accountant.”

“He isn’t bad, but as soon as he’s a married man he‘ll let himself go to hell.” Katie said.

“At least you know what he looks like naked. I can’t even remember the last time I saw my husband naked or had sex with him.” Niki said.

Felicity made a face and resisted the urge to head for the basement.

“Yeah. Mine is with his slutty secretary that he ran off with.” Gina said. “He got all healthy, then he left me for that bimbo. I’ll make him pay one way or the other.”

Thea came upstairs with some appetizers. “How is everyone doing? Roy will be up in a minute with your tequila.” She put the food on the table and looked at Felicity. “Felicity, I just restocked that red wine. How did you know it was there?”

“Your brother told me and there may be two bottles missing. He had them with him last night. He said he got it from here.” Felicity told her.

“I see. I will have to have a talk with him about that.” Thea said. “I don’t even remember him being here yesterday.”

“He said he stopped by on the way to my place. I have a bottle left. We didn’t get very far with it. We were kinda tired from work.” Felicity said.

“Here you go ladies. Enjoy!” Roy came up with a tray. He put the wine in front of Felicity and the bottle of tequila and glasses on the table.

“Roy, was Ollie here yesterday?” Thea asked.

“Yeah. He was here just before we opened. He was behind the bar when I came in.” Roy said. “He took two bottles of wine and said he would leave you a note.”

“Yeah? Well, he didn’t. Mark it off in the inventory book, will you?” Thea said. “Next thing I know, I’ll be yelling the vendors for shorting me.”

“Okay.” Roy hurried down the stairs back to the bar.

“Just like my brother to help himself” Thea laughed. “What was he doing at your place? Did you have a date?”

“He and I had Italian take out.” Felicity said. “Then we fell asleep.”

Thea laughed. “He's been staying at your place a lot lately.”

“I like having him there.” Felicity shrugged. “I’m just going to let him stay as often as he likes.”

“Hey! Would you let your bartender strip for us?” Sheila asked.

“We aren’t that kind of club.” Thea said. “Besides, he’s my boyfriend.”

“We’ll pay him.” Sheila said.

Thea made a face and looked at Felicity.

Felicity looked at Thea apologetically and shrugged. She took a sip of wine and watched as her cousins threw back shots.

 


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The night wore on. Felicity was almost finished with the bottle of wine, and the cousins were on their second bottle of tequila when Thea came back upstairs.

“Hi, ladies. Is everything going okay?” Thea looked around at the drunk faces and assumed that it was. “More snacks?”

“We’re good.” Sheila said. She held up the nearly empty bottle of tequila. “Maybe another bottle.”

Thea looked at Felicity. “What about you?”

“Definitely.” Felicity said. She emptied the last drops into her glass from the wine bottle. “This bottle is done.”   

“Wow. I didn’t know you could drink like that.” Thea said.

“Neither did I.” Felicity took a sip from her glass. “Must be the company.”

Thea resisted the urge to laugh. “I’ll send Roy up with another round.”

“Thanks, Thea.” Felicity said.

Thea nodded with a smile and headed down the stairs.                    

When Thea got to the bar, she waved Roy over to her.

Roy came over. “Something up with those girls up there?”

“How many bottles of tequila have they had?” Thea asked.

“That is the second one.” Roy said. “Let me guess. I’m taking up a round of coffee and not the third bottle they just asked for.”

“Got it. I’m calling Ollie. Felicity looks plastered.” Thea pulled out her phone and headed into the back to call Oliver.

“Hey Thea.” Oliver answered. He looked up at the club from the Arrow Cave below.

“You need to come get Felicity. She is wasted. Her cousins look even worse.” Thea told him.

“She’s at Verdant?” Oliver looked at Diggle. “I thought they were going to Poison.”

“They were, but Poison had water problems or something. Come get her, Ollie. Oh and the next time you take two bottles of wine, you let me know.” Thea said. “I need to keep track of stock, you know.”

“Sorry, Thea. I was going to leave a note. Didn’t Roy tell you I took them?” Oliver asked.

“No. Felicity told me.” Thea looked up toward the VIP area. “Hurry up, Ollie. They’re about to get cut off, and it might get ugly.”

“Five minutes.” Oliver disconnected the call. He looked over at Diggle. “We are done for the night. I have to go get Felicity. She’s upstairs, drunk.”

“You better change first.” Diggle said.

Oliver looked down at his leathers and nodded.

In less than five minutes, Oliver was walking into the front door of the club with Diggle. He walked over to the bar and tapped Thea on the shoulder.

“That was fast.” Thea smiled. “They are in the two tier VIP.”

“Thanks.” Oliver looked up and sighed. He headed for the stairs.

Diggle laughed as Oliver took the stairs two at a time to get upstairs to Felicity. He followed a little slower.

Oliver cleared his throat at the top of the stairs and headed in. “Felicity?!”

“Oliver! Hi, Baby!” Felicity smiled a very drunken smile.

Oliver went over and knelt down by her chair. “Hey. Thea called me. She said you might need a ride home.”

“Who are you?” Sheila asked. Her words were obviously slurred.

“I’m Oliver. I’m Felicity’s boyfriend.” Oliver stood up. “Hey, can you walk?”

Niki nudged Katie. “That’s Oliver Queen. Felicity’s boyfriend is a billionaire.”

Gina and Sheila looked at each other then back at Felicity.

“Sure. I’m not that drunk.” Felicity said. She stood up and fell into his arms. She patted his chest. “Well maybe not.”

Oliver bit his lip to keep from laughing. He looked back at Diggle and shook his head. “I can see that.”

“Oliver, I’m drunk.” Felicity said. She patted his chest again. “I love your chest. It’s so chesty. I’m sorry. Don’t be mad. I didn’t mean to get drunk.”

“It’s okay.” Oliver scooped her up in his arms. “I got you. Time to go home.”

“Wait! My purse!” Felicity reached out for it on the table and made a grabby motion with her hand.

“I got it.” Diggle said. He picked it up off the table and handed it to her.

“Who are you?” Gina gave Diggle an appreciative look.

“I’m Mr. Queen’s black driver.” Diggle said with a smirk.

Felicity giggled. “Hey, Dig. I’m drunk”

“I see that.” Diggle looked at Oliver and went toward the steps. “I’ll bring the car around.”

“Oliver, why am I in your arms? Are we going to jump off the balcony or something? Cause if we do that, I’m going to hurl.” Felicity looked around then put her head on his shoulder.

“We are taking the stairs. Slowly.” Oliver nodded to the cousins. “See you at the dinner. I better get her home.”

“Uh huh.” Niki said as she looked at his ass.

Oliver sighed. He started toward the steps. Thea appeared just as he was about to reach the top.

“I should have called you earlier, huh?” Thea looked at Felicity.

“Much earlier.” Oliver looked down at Felicity. Her arms were around his neck, her eyes were closed and her head was resting on his shoulder. “Thanks for calling, Speedy. You might want to cut them off.”

“I already have.” Thea said. She moved so that Oliver could carry Felicity down the stairs and out to the car.

Diggle opened the car door. “Did she pass out?”

“I think so.” Oliver carefully put her in the car and put the seat belt on her.

“What?” Felicity stirred. She didn’t even open her eyes. “Are we there yet?”

“Not yet, Felicity. Just relax. We’ll be there soon.” Oliver said. He stood up and looked at Diggle. “I think I better stay with her. I’ve never seen her like this.”

“Yeah. I think that may be a good idea.” Diggle headed for the driver’s seat.

Oliver shut the door and went over to the other side to get in. He cracked a window to help her sober up a little.

Felicity woke up when they got to her apartment. “We’re here?”

“Yeah, Felicity. Stay there and I’ll come get you.” Oliver said.

“Okay.” Felicity said.

Diggle went over and waited for Oliver to take her out of the car. He handed Oliver Felicity’s purse. “Do you need me to come up with you?”

“Yeah. I need some help with the door and the elevator.” Oliver said.

Diggle walked them up to Felicity’s door and waited until Oliver put her down on the sofa. “Call if you need me.”

“Thanks, Dig.” Oliver looked at Felicity. He lifted her up in his arms again. “Felicity, come on. Let’s get to bed.”

“You’re so strong. I like that and your chesty chest.” Felicity said against his shoulder.

Oliver gently laid her on the bed. He started to undress her.

“Hey! No sex for you! I’m drunk!” Felicity said she slapped at his hands.

“I know. No sex for me. I’m just putting you in your jammies.” Oliver stripped her to her panties and found a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt to put on her. He got her dressed and stripped to his boxers and laid down beside her. He covered them up. “There all done.”

Felicity snuggled against him. “Oliver, stop spinning the bed.”

“Are you sick?” Oliver looked around for a trash can.

“No, just sleepy.” Felicity nuzzled his neck and sighed when he pulled her close.

“Go to sleep, Felicity, and I’ll try to hold the bed still.” Oliver bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“Thank you.” Felicity wrapped her leg over him and was asleep in minutes.

Oliver shifted a little then tried to go to sleep but ended up listening to her snore for a long time before he drifted off too.

The alarm went off at seven and Felicity didn’t move. Oliver reached over her and picked up her phone. He moved the hair out of her face and tried to think of a way to wake her up gently.

“Felicity, it's morning. Felicity?” Oliver whispered in her ear.

“No, it's not. Go away.” Felicity pushed against his chest and rolled over taking the covers with her.

“I’ll go make coffee. You need to get in the shower and wake up.” Oliver got out of bed and walked out of the room.

Felicity looked at her phone and couldn’t remember why she set the alarm so early. She groaned and got up. Whatever it was, she would remember after a cup of coffee and a shower. She pulled a dress out of the closet and some things from the drawer and headed for the bathroom.

Oliver had the coffee started. He met her at the bathroom door with a glass of water and some aspirin. ”For the hangover.”

“Thanks.” Felicity took the aspirin and drank the water before going into shower.

When Felicity got out of the shower, she came to get some coffee. She kissed Oliver on the cheek. “Thanks for the rescue last night. I didn’t realize I had that much wine until I saw that the bottle was empty.”

“At least it wasn’t tequila. Your cousins are a rowdy bunch.” Oliver chuckled. He got up and poured her a cup of coffee. He sat it in front of her.

“They’re just a bunch of unhappy housewives looking for the wrong kind of fun.” Felicity sat down and picked up the coffee and blew on it. “I should feel sorry for them, but I don’t. This was the life they wanted; now they’re stuck with it.”

“They have what they want, so there is no need to feel sorry for them.” Oliver walked around the counter. “I’ll go take my shower. Why are we up this early? I don’t remember having an early meeting.”

Felicity scrunched up her face. “You don’t have any meetings. I can't remember why it was set so early, but I know there was a reason for it.”

Oliver gave her a quick kiss and headed for the shower.

Felicity shrugged and sipped her coffee. Whatever it was, it would come to her.

Felicity didn’t have to wonder for long because there was a knock on her door. She sat her coffee on the counter and went to answer the door.

She looked through the peephole and took a step back. She suddenly remembered was why her alarm was set so early. She opened the door and was instantly hugged.

“Mom! Was I supposed to pick you up at the airport?” Felicity said to the blonde woman who was still hugging her.

“No, I just thought I would come here first before I went to the hotel.” Donna Smoak stood back and looked at her daughter. “Let me look at you. You look tired.”

“Hungover. The bachelorette party was last night.” Felicity sighed.

“How was it? Was Aunt Ruth there?” Donna came in and put her purse on the counter. “Was there a stripper?”

“No, it was a bunch of women drinking. That was all.” Felicity shrugged. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Yeah.” Donna sat down at the counter and looked around the apartment. “I was hoping you would be the next one married.”

“Don’t start, Mom. I will get married when I’m ready.” Felicity poured a cup of coffee and sat it in front of Donna.

“I know.” Donna took a sip and sighed. “You aren’t getting any younger and I want lots of grandbabies.”

The bathroom door opened and Oliver came out with a towel draped around his hips.

“Oh my.” Donna gave him an up and down look and smiled.

Oliver turned and shifted awkwardly on his feet. “Hello.”

“Oh!” Felicity rushed over and stood in front of Oliver. “Mom, this is Oliver. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Mom?” Oliver looked at Felicity then back at Donna. He grinned “Hello.”

“He’s going to go put some clothes on now.” Felicity shoved Oliver toward the bedroom.

Oliver chuckled and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

“Now that is one hell of a boyfriend.” Donna raised her coffee cup as if to toast her daughter. “Why haven’t you told me about him?”

“I … I don’t know.” Felicity came back and sat down.

Donna looked at her watch. “I need to go, I’m having breakfast with your Aunt Ruth. I will come see you for lunch. Queen Consolidated is where you’re working, right? That hasn’t changed, has it?”

“Yes. I still work there. Just go to the desk in the lobby and they’ll call me.” Felicity kissed Donna on the cheek. “Tell Aunt Ruth I said ‘hi’.”

“I will, baby. I’m also going to tell her about your hunky boyfriend.” Donna got up and headed for the front door. She hugged Felicity. “You two would make beautiful babies.”

“Mom !” Felicity glared at her mother.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Donna kissed her on the cheek and left.

Oliver came out of the bedroom with a big grin on his face. “So that’s your mom.”

“Don’t even start!” Felicity held up her hand. “Where is Dig? Shouldn’t he be here by now?”

There was a knock on the door. Oliver went to answer it. “Come on in, Dig. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“What’s up? Oliver, you didn’t mess up already, did you?” Diggle gave him a disappointed look.

“No, I just met Felicity's mom.” Oliver grinned. “I was wearing nothing but a towel and a smile at the time.”

Diggle laughed. “Did she scream?”

“No, She checked me out though. I think she likes me.” Oliver winked.

“Please don't remind me. I wish I had never seen her checking out your ass.” Felicity picked up her work bag. “Everyone at dinner tonight is going to be staring at us.”

Oliver took her hand. “They will be staring at you because you're going to be the most beautiful woman in the room. I'm just your date.”

Felicity pulled her hand away and glared at him before she walked out the door,

Diggle gave Oliver a questioning look.

“I think she’s upset,” Oliver looked at the open door. “I heard something about making beautiful babies before I came out of the bedroom. It seems her mom wants grandchildren sooner than later.”

“So you didn't mess up?” Diggle asked again.

“No.” Oliver thought for a moment. “No I didn’t. Not yet at least. Let's go.”

Diggle chuckled. “As long as you're sure.”

 


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Oliver and Diggle get to the car, Felicity is waiting for them. She gives both of them an annoyed glare.

“Are you going to tell me what I did? I don't like it when you’re mad at me.” Oliver opened the car door for her.

“It's not anything _you_ did. It's my mom. She said that we would make beautiful babies, and she checked you out in a very gross, creepy way.” Felicity glared at him as she got in. “Why did you come out of the bathroom naked?”

“I had a towel on!” Oliver sunk down in the seat and shut the door. “You told me not to walk around naked anymore, so I put a towel on.”

Diggle didn't even get in when he heard the word ‘naked’. He just shut the door and stood outside the car. “Rules. I gave them rules.” Diggle muttered under his breath.

Inside the car, Felicity sighed dramatically. “I can't believe this is what it's like to be your girlfriend. Are you always like this? Always so naked?”

“It's not my fault. I would have had something on if I knew she was going to show up.” Oliver frowned. “Wait! Was that why the alarm was set so early?”

“Yeah.” Felicity winced. “I was so wasted last night that I forgot to tell you. I didn't even remember until she was at the door. I'm sorry.”

“Me too.” Oliver leaned over and kissed her.

Felicity glanced into the front seat. “Where's Dig?”

Oliver rolled down the window and looked around. “Dig?”

“I'm over here. Are you two done fighting?” Diggle walked up from the back of the car.

“Uh yeah.” Oliver rolled the window back up. He looked at Felicity. “He’s coming.”

Diggle got in the car. “If you two do that again while I’m driving, I’m pulling over and getting out. Now I’m taking you to work.”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and kept silent the entire drive to QC. When they got there, Oliver helped Felicity out.

Felicity leaned down and patted Diggle on the arm. “Sorry for the drama. I have lunch with my mom, so you and Oliver are going to be on your own.”

“That's great.” Diggle winked at her. “I’ll remind him of the rules while we have a burger together. It will be like old times.”

Oliver groaned. “I’m going to get more rules, I just know it.”

Felicity chuckled and pulled on Oliver's arm. “You can worry about that later. Come on, all that paperwork won't do itself.”

“Exactly how much paperwork do I have to do?” Oliver followed her into the building and to the elevator. He got in and looked at her for an answer.

“Whatever you didn’t finish and the fresh pile that's on my desk from Isabitch’s assistant. I find a new stack every day or so waiting for me when I arrive.” Felicity looked up at him. “You know she left some for you to do. Her assistant just hasn't brought it over yet.”

“I hate paperwork.” Oliver groaned.

“I know.” Felicity rubbed his arm. “You can't put an arrow through it so it isn't any fun.”

“I can, but that doesn't get it done.” Oliver scowled.

Felicity laughed. They got off the elevator and there was a large stack of files on her desk. “See! I told you. Get some coffee and I'll sort it out.”

Oliver headed for the breakroom.

Felicity divided the stack into what needed to be done and brought them to Oliver's desk. She put pink sticky notes on them. One stack was labeled ‘sign me’ and the other stack was labeled ‘for upcoming meetings’.

Oliver sat down with his coffee. He still had a few things from the day before to do first. He worked his way through the piles on his desk one at a time.

Around noon, Donna Smoak walked into the lobby of Queen Consolidated. She spotted the guard on duty at the desk and smiled at him. “Hi. I’m here to get my daughter. We’re going to lunch. She said to tell you to call her down to the lobby.”

“What's your daughter’s name?” The guard logged onto the computer to get the extension.

“Felicity Smoak. She works in the IT department.” Donna played with her hair and flirted with the guard.

“There's no one by that name in the IT department.” The guard looked at Donna. “Are you sure she works here?”

“Yes.” Donna leaned over the desk. “Did you spell it S M O A K?”

Another guard came over. “Is something wrong, ma'am?”

“My daughter works here but he can't find her on the computer.” Donna pouted. “Can you help me? Her name is Felicity Smoak.”

“I know Ms. Smoak.” The guard smiled. “I'll call her for you.”

“Thank you.” Donna smiled. “I have no idea why he couldn't find her.”

“She's not in IT anymore. She's the executive assistant to the CEO.” The guard picked up the phone and dialed.

Donna was confused. She didn't understand why Felicity didn't tell her that she had changed jobs. She did think it may have had something to do with her becoming a glorified secretary.

Felicity put down the phone and walked to the doorway of Oliver's office. “My mom is here. I'll be back soon.”

“Take the rest of the day off. Spend some time with your mom.” Oliver looked at his desk. “I’m okay here.”

“Okay. The dinner's at eight so pick me up at seven thirty.” Felicity blew him a kiss.

“I'll see you at seven thirty.” Oliver smiled. “Tell your mom I said ‘hi’.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag before getting in the elevator.

Donna was waiting impatiently when Felicity got to the lobby. She looped her arm around her daughters and started walking to the front door. “You're a secretary now? I didn't send you MIT to be a secretary.”

“I had a scholarship, and I'm helping Oliver run the place.” Felicity whispered back.

“The naked man from this morning?” Donna stopped in her tracks.

“His name is Oliver Queen and he's the CEO. I'm doing it as a favor for him.” Felicity shrugged at her mom. “He doesn't trust someone in the executive offices, but since he does trust me so  I decided to help him out.”

“He trusts you?” Donna made a face.

“With his life.” Felicity realized how that sounded as soon as it came out of her mouth. She shrugged. “He loves me. Who knows? I may marry him someday and take over the whole place.”

“Okay.” Donna sighed. She still wasn't convinced that Felicity wasn't being taken advantage of, but she trusted her daughter to make her own decisions. “Where should we have lunch? Do you need to hurry to get back?”

“No. I’m taking the rest of the day off. There is a great bistro that I went to with Oliver's sister, Thea.”

“You're having lunch with his sister? Wow! You two are serious.” Donna got excited. “A CEO is better than an accountant or middle management.”

“Not you too?” Felicity sighed. She hailed a cab.

“You know how your cousins are. Wait until they meet your CEO.” Donna giggled as they got in the cab.

Felicity gave the driver instructions and leaned back. “They met him last night. He came to take me home from the bachelorette party. I was so drunk, he had to carry me to the car.”

“That is so hot. Just like in that movie.” Donna giggled. “He must be really strong with all those muscles.”

“Stop it, Mom.” Felicity glared at her.

“Okay, but I'm happy for you if you're happy.” Donna sighed.

“I'm happy”. Felicity smiled.

After lunch, Felicity and Donna went back to Felicity’s apartment to catch up on all the family gossip. They talked until Felicity had to get ready for the dinner.

Oliver showed up at seven thirty to pick Felicity up for the family dinner. He got out of a black Italian sports car. Oliver was driving himself since Diggle and Sara were already getting in position in case the gang had planned to hit the family dinner.

Oliver went up to Felicity’s apartment and knocked on the door.

Felicity answered the door in her bare feet. “Oliver! You're on time. I’m just about done. I just need to put my shoes on.”

Oliver watched as she stepped into her shoes. He pulled something out of his pocket. “I think you might have one more thing to put on.”

Felicity looked over her shoulder at him. “I’m wearing my contacts and I do have a bra on.”

Oliver chuckled. “I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about this.” He held up a diamond tennis bracelet.

“Oh! Wow! That's gorgeous.” Felicity’s eyes went wide. She reached out her hand. “Is it diamonds?”

“Yes.” Oliver opened the clasp and put it on her outstretched arm. “There! Now you're ready to go.”

Felicity kissed him then laughed. “I got lipstick all over you.”

Oliver just grinned.

Felicity grabbed the tissues from the coffee table and wiped the lipstick off of his face. She pulled a few more out of the box and put them in her purse. “I better take some with me. I plan on kissing you some more.”

“I plan on letting you.” Oliver looked over his shoulder at the door. “We better go. We don't want to be late.”

Felicity looked at her dress. “I guess we should go so I can show off this dress….and my new bracelet.”

“You will outshine them all.” Oliver took her hands in his and kissed them. He led her to the door and opened it.

When Oliver and Felicity went down to get in the car, Felicity looked around. She didn't see Diggle anywhere

“Where's Dig?” Felicity asked as Oliver led her to a black sports car.

“I do know how to drive.” Oliver unlocked the door and opened it.

“I know, but you never drive.” Felicity got in the passenger seat.

Oliver got in behind the wheel. “He and Sara are getting set up now, so I thought I would do the driving. I think I should start giving Dig a night to himself anyways.”

“We wouldn’t have to worry about all of his rules then. Have you been to Sydney's on fifty second before?” Felicity looked at her phone. “I've never been there. I wonder what kind of place it is. Is it really nice?”

“I’ve been there but it was a long time ago. But if it's the place I think it is, then we are overdressed.” Oliver chuckled. “Tommy and I used to take girls there before we hit the clubs. They had illegal poker games in the back. I also remember that the sinks in the men's room were very sturdy.”

“Ugh! You did not!” Felicity covered her face.

“Yeah, but Tommy was the one that tested them the most.” Oliver laughed. “That was when he was in his ‘dating the crazy girls’ phase.”

“I am not going to be doing that with you.” Felicity wiggled a finger at him. “Not even if you beg.”

Oliver pouted with a twinkle in his eye. “Okay, but if you change your mind….”

Felicity arched her eyebrow at him. “I'm not having sex in a public bathroom with you, especially with my mom there. That's just...EW!”

Oliver reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. “Sorry. I really was just kidding. We’re here.”

Felicity looked at the front of the restaurant. It looked run down. “I wonder if Shelia even researched this place. What am I saying? Shelia never even studied in school. I'm not even sure she knows how to use a computer.”

Oliver pulled up to the curb. “I guess they still don't have a parking attendant. Stay in the car while I park. This isn't a great neighborhood.”

“That’s an understatement. Didn't you take down a bad guy in that alley over there last week?” Felicity pointed at the alley near the end of the block.

“No. I got him on Main but I left him there for Lance to pick up.” Oliver pulled into a dark parking lot next to the restaurant. He looked around at the buildings. “This would be the perfect place to take out the groom. One quick shot with a sniper rifle would be all it would take. That's what I would do.”

“That’s wonderful.” Felicity frowned.

“Here. You’re going to need this.” Oliver handed her a comm.

“Thanks.” Felicity put the tiny device in her ear. “Let's do this.”


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Oliver got out and went around the car to open Felicity’s door. He helped Felicity out and held her hand as they went inside.

The place was just as dreary inside as it had been on the outside. The red wallpaper was faded, and the bar looked like it had been used for target practice. The bartender eyed them as they came in.

Felicity pulled on Oliver's hand, “Are those bullet holes ?”

“Yeah. Looks like automatic weapons. That's new.” Oliver frowned. “I don't remember street gangs or mobsters hanging out here. If they were going for mobster motif then Russo's would have been a better choice. It least it's a known Bertinelli hang out.”

“They haven't seen us yet we can still make a break for it.” Felicity pulled on Oliver's hand.

“You know we can’t besides it’s too late, we’ve been spotted. Here comes your mom.” Oliver smiled.

“There you are!” Donna came up to them in a tight, low cut black dress and kissed Felicity's cheek. She looked Oliver up and down and smiled. “You look just as good with clothes on. Doesn't he, Baby?”

Oliver blushed and shifted on his feet. “Thanks.”

“Mom, stop checking out my boyfriend. It’s gross.” Felicity glared at her mom.

“Do you believe this place? Sheila said Morty picked it out. He had been here before or something.” Donna looped her arm around Felicity's and led her toward the double doors in the back of the restaurant. “You’d think he would have picked someplace nicer to impress the family. This place is a dump. Sheila and Morty were fighting about it when Aunt Ruth and I got here.”

“Sheila should have gone online to check it out. I’m sure all she would have to do is google it.” Felicity glanced back at Oliver.

“I guess she didn't think of that.” Donna shrugged. “At least they have a private dining room.

Oliver stepped forward and opened the door for the two ladies. Donna smiled at him and Felicity gave him a look that he could only interpret as ‘Save Me’. Oliver grinned and followed them in.

The room they entered just as dreary as the other. This one had green wallpaper and a painting of a bullfight on velvet. There were no windows in the room and only one way in or out. It was secure if not elegant.

Oliver began to wonder if Morty knew he was a marked man. Only someone who felt threatened would pick a place like this to hold a dinner party.

Oliver activated his comm and listened to Diggle and Sara talking about handguns over the air. He looked at Felicity and tapped his ear to remind her to turn on her comm.

Felicity tapped the device on and raised an eyebrow at Oliver. She didn't have time to question him because Sheila came towards them with two glasses of champagne.

“There you are!” Sheila handed a glass to Felicity and Oliver. “Sit down. The servers will start at any moment. Morty got a deal on the booze, so enjoy!”

Oliver took a sip of the champagne and wrinkled his nose.

Felicity caught it before he could cover. “Oliver and I will be there in a moment.”

“Sure. Come on Aunt Donna.” Sheila pulled Donna along with her as she left.

Felicity waited until they were out of earshot. “Is it really that bad? I saw you make a face.”

“I drank tastier things on the island. This was where the poker games were held. No windows and only one exit.” Oliver smiled down at her as she ran her hand down his lapel. “Are we still clear on the perimeter?”

Felicity realized he was speaking to Diggle and Sara. She smiled up at him so the others in the room would think he was speaking to her.

“Yeah. All quiet.” Diggle said over the comm.

“Quiet here too.” Sara laughed suddenly. “Hey Ollie. Isn't this the place where Laurel caught you in the men's bathroom having sex with a girl?”

“Not now.” Oliver played with a strand of Felicity’s hair. “Let’s focus on tonight's mission.”

Felicity giggled. “You got caught! I thought you said it was Tommy that did that.”

“What was her name?” Sara paused for a moment. “Sammi something. All I remember was that Laurel was really pissed at you.”

“I don't remember.” Oliver started to look annoyed.

“Yes he does. He offered to show me how sturdy the sinks were, but I turned him down.” Felicity giggled. “Food’s here. We have to go sit down.”

“Can we focus please?” Oliver sighed.

“Just so you know, I will be giving you rules for the comms later tonight.” Diggle said.

“Felicity! Oliver!” Donna waved at them to follow her over to a table. “Come sit with me.”

Oliver held the chair for Felicity then for Donna. He sat with Felicity in the middle.

“Thank you!” Donna leaned closer to Felicity. “Aunt Ruth thought he was an escort. You know, a paid for boyfriend. I set her straight. I told her that Felicity didn't have that kind of money, and you two are definitely having sex.”

“Mom!” Felicity turned pink with embarrassment.

“Why else would he stay overnight and walk around naked?” Donna looked at her daughter. “He wasn't baking cookies.”

Sara started laughing in the comm. “I like her. Hey Ollie, were they chocolate chip or oatmeal?”

Oliver took another drink of champagne. He held the napkin up to his mouth. “Stop it.”

Felicity looked at Oliver apologetically. She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. She looked back at her mother. “Mom, just don't. I want to get through this as painlessly as possible.”

“I don't know what the big deal is. You have a better catch than all of your cousins. He's rich, hot and he obviously has it bad for you.” Donna winked at Oliver. “She has it bad for you too.”

Oliver smiled. “So you approve of me?”

Donna nodded. “I have my fingers crossed that she will catch the bouquet on Saturday.”

“I'm not going to even try.” Felicity took a sip of the champagne and choked. She put her napkin to her mouth and took Oliver's glass from him. She waved over a server. “This is terrible. Please take this and bring us club soda.”

Oliver just smiled at Felicity. “Are you okay?”

“How were you drinking that? Right. You said that the island stuff was worse. Now I get it.” Felicity shuddered. “So the booze is cheap and the family party is in a dump. This is one great wedding so far.”

“I expected it to be a much nicer too but they can't be too extravagant. It's not like one of them is loaded.” Donna glanced at Oliver.

“Mom!” Felicity caught her meaning.

The server came back with the club sodas and plates of food were put in front of them.

Felicity poked it with her fork. She leaned over and whispered to Oliver. “Let me guess you had this on the island too.”

“No. The island had better food.” Oliver squinted at it. “Stop poking it. I‘m pretty sure it's dead. When we get married, we are doing our family party at Russo's. Deal?”

Felicity blinked in surprise. “What?”

“I'm not wearing an ugly bridesmaid dress.” Sara laughed. “Dig might.”

“Hmph!” was the only comment Diggle made on the subject.

Oliver grinned at Felicity’s shocked expression.

Felicity just looked down at the plate and tried to figure out if Oliver was kidding. The thing was that Oliver doesn't usually joke around about much.

Even though Felicity was quiet, Oliver could tell there were a lot of things going on in her mind. He had surprised himself and her, but he knew that she was just processing and not angry at him.

Oliver glanced up at the cousins at the other end of the room. Several of them were pointing and staring at him and Felicity. He leaned close to Felicity and tipped her chin towards him.

“They're watching us.” Oliver wiggled his eyebrow at her. He grinned.

“What?” Felicity was still a little confused. She glanced towards the cousins and sighed. “What do you want me to do about them? They're just being annoying.”

Oliver leaned forward and kissed her. Oliver caressed her cheek. “They're very annoying. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“You didn't. I was just a little...um...startled.” Felicity wiped the lipstick off his mouth with her thumb. “I’m always getting lipstick on you.”

“I like having your lipstick on me.” Oliver leaned in for another kiss.

“You can be so silly sometimes.” Felicity kissed him then she glanced over at her cousins. “The PDA is making them crazy. Was that what you wanted?”

“Making them crazy is just a bonus.” Oliver pulled back. “What I really wanted was a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend.”

“You two need to cool it,” Donna whispered dramatically. “People are staring.”

“Mom, we aren't doing anything.” Felicity rolled her eyes at Donna. “We’re just kissing. If we wanted to have sex, the sinks in the men's bathroom are really sturdy. At least, that's what Oliver says. He and his friend used to come here all the time.”

“Did she just say that too her mom?” Sara giggled. “Dig, did you hear that?”

“Unfortunately, I did.” Diggle sighed. “I was trying not to hear anything. I’m giving you both rules.”

Oliver put his glass up to his mouth. “We are on a mission and she's my girlfriend.”

Felicity reached over and stuck her fork in Oliver's mashed potatoes and leaned close to him. “This isn't a mission. It's a dinner. Try the potatoes. They’re the only thing that's edible. Unless you count the bread.”

Oliver looked at her. “I will if you stop eating them.”

Felicity smiled and put the forkful of potatoes in her mouth.

Oliver chuckled. “Tease.”

Donna cleared her throat. “Behave you two. The bride and groom are staring at you.”

“Mom, we are behaving.” Felicity glared at her mom. “You would know if we weren't.”

“I apologize, Ms. Smoak.” Oliver leaned forward. “We'll behave. Wont we, Felicity?”

“Yeah. Sure, Mom. We’ll stop the PDA and just go to the men's room and have sex. Come on Oliver.” Felicity put her napkin on the table and stood up.

“Oh shit!” Sara started laughing.

“Please don't. Or at least turn off your comms.” Diggle didn't sound happy.

Oliver watched as Felicity walked towards the restrooms. He looked at Donna. “I’ll go get her. I have no idea what's going on with her.”

“I do. She always gets this way around the cousins.” Donna sighed. “They make her feel like she’s failed.”

“Failed?” Oliver frowned. “Because she isn't married? That’s ridiculous.” He stood up. “Excuse me. I'll be right back.”

Oliver found Felicity by the men’s room door. “Felicity, what was that about?”

“She wants me to get a husband but she doesn't want me be affectionate with you in public.” Felicity waved her hand towards the dinner party. “Getting married to a rich husband and having babies is all they think about.”

“You need to ignore them.” Oliver grabbed her hand. “You are living your life the way that makes you happy.”

“I know. It still bothers me though. They are living the life that's expected of them. It's like they don't want to be a part of the world or something.” Felicity looked up at Oliver. “I don't want to be that kind of woman.”

“Then don’t.” Oliver pulled her closer. “Let's go back to the table unless…” Oliver glanced at the bathroom door.

Felicity glared at him. “I just said that because I was angry. I’m not going in there with you. We can wait until you take me home. You're not that guy anymore, and I was never that kind of girl.”

“You’re right. Let's go back before your mom comes looking for us.” Oliver led her back to the dining room by the hand.

Donna looked at them when they sat down. “That was quick.”

“Mom, I love you but I'm not in the mood for your jokes.” Felicity looked around. “Have they started serving desert yet?”

“I think they are about to start.” Donna looked at Oliver. “Thank you for bringing her back. Looks like this night was a bust. The bride and the groom aren't speaking and everyone else looks like they can't wait to leave.”

“Mom, why did Morty want to get married in Starling City?” Felicity knew that was a question that they were all asking in their heads.

“Sheila said he grew up here. I think she said something about he used to live in the Glades.” Donna looked at Oliver. “Is that some high priced gated community or something?”

“That’s where the earthquake was centered. It was the poorest part of town now it's just rubble.” Oliver glanced at Felicity.

“I wonder how an accountant from the poor side of town got so rich. I hope he didn't embezzle someone.” Donna paused for a moment. “He’s in the mob. He keeps the books for the mob.”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other. They were both wondering how Donna figured it out.

Donna looked at their faces. “I live in Vegas. I know about the mob and how they work. I wonder if Ruth and Joe know.”

“Do you think Sheila knows?” Felicity asked.

“If she doesn’t, she's blind or stupid.” Donna sighed. “If I figured it out, she should be able to figure it out too. Is this a mob hangout?”

“It may have been.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “I never really paid attention in those days.”    


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As soon as dessert was over, the dining room cleared out quickly. The bride and groom were still glaring at each other as the room emptied. The best man took the groom outside before they started fighting again.

Oliver held a glass in front of his mouth. “Groom’s on the move.”

“I have eyes on him,” Digglee confirmed. “He’s clear.”

Felicity tapped Oliver on the arm. “We better get Mom to her hotel. We have some work to do.”

Oliver nodded and stood up to offer his hand to Donna. “Ms. Smoak, we can give you a lift if you want.”

“Yes,” Donna took his hand and stood up, “I think I better not wait for Joe and Ruth. It looks like they’re going to have their hands full tonight.”

Felicity stood up and took Oliver’s hand. “Maybe there won’t be a wedding.”

Donna shook her head. “They’ll get married. She will be annoyed with him, but that won’t stop her from getting married.”

Oliver took a cautious look around when they got outside, then escorted the ladies to the car.

Walking up to it, Donna gave the black sports car an appreciative look.

“Nice car.” Donna smiled. “Expensive.”

“Mom, just get in.” Felicity opened the car door. She pulled the seat forward for her mother.

Oliver helped Donna get in the back and closed the passenger side door after helping Felicity get in. He looked around again. “Has there been any movement at all tonight?”

“Nope,” Sara sighed.

“Nothing all night,” Dig sounded bored. “They are probably waiting for the wedding. It would make more sense, you know, everyone dressed in their best and a little drunk.”

“I agree. Make your way back to the base, Felicity and I will be there soon.” Oliver opened the door and got behind the wheel. “Are you staying at the Lux View, Ms. Smoak?”

“No, I’m at the Hilton with the cousins. I get an employee discount.” Donna sat back in the car. “This is a nice ride, but I’m sure you have more than one car.”

“I got it after I came back home.” Oliver glanced into the rearview mirror. “A friend of mine talked me into it.”  

“I haven’t been in this car before tonight.” Felicity glanced back at Donna. “Oliver usually has a driver and we ride in the back of a town car.”

“Where is he tonight?” Donna ran her hand over the leather seat.    

“Vacation.” Oliver looked over at Felicity and grinned.

Felicity smiled and shook her head.

A few minutes later, Oliver pulled up to the Hilton and got out to help Donna out. Felicity was already out of the car by the time he got to the other side of the car. Oliver helped Donna out and she gave Felicity a kiss before disappearing inside.

Once they were on their way again, Oliver looked over at Felicity. “Do you think they’re still getting married?”

“Mom’s right. She will just make him miserable after the wedding for a while.” Felicity reached over and put her hand on Oliver’s thigh. “Oliver, are we going to last past Saturday.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Oliver laced his fingers through hers. “This was never a temporary thing for me. I was hoping it isn’t for you too.”

Felicity gave his hand a squeeze. She held his hand until they pulled up in the alley at the club.

When they go inside, they find Diggle and Sara looking over the floor plans of the ballroom of the Lux View hotel. Oliver joined them, and they went over the plan of attack for the wedding.

Felicity went to check the searches before they got to work for the night. There were no more hits on the stolen credit cards but that didn’t mean the hit squad was gone.

Several hours later, Oliver drove Felicity home. They were both tired and they fell asleep almost as soon as they hit the pillows.             

Late the next morning, Oliver was waiting for Felicity to get out of the shower when there was a knock at the door. He went to open it.

“Ms. Smoak! Good morning.” Oliver smiled. He was dressed in jeans and a Henley but that didn’t keep Donna from checking him out.

“It’s almost afternoon. Where is my daughter?” Donna looked around as she walked in.

“She’s in the bathroom getting dressed.” Oliver nodded toward the closed door. “We were going to take the day off. It’s been a busy week.”

“You wouldn’t mind if I spent some time with my daughter, would you?” Donna smiled sweetly.

“No, why don’t you wait here for her since I should go home for a little while. Tell Felicity to call when she wants to get together.” Oliver picked up his keys and headed out.

Donna was waiting on the sofa when Felicity came out of the bathroom. “Hi, Baby.”

“Where’s Oliver?” Felicity looked around but didn’t see him anywhere.

“He went home for a while so we could talk.” Donna patted the cushion next to her. “Come sit.”

“Is this about the way we behaved last night?” Felicity sat down. “I was just letting the cousins get to me. We didn’t have sex in the bathroom.”

“I know, but it’s not about that. How serious are things with you and Oliver?” Donna waited for an answer.

“We just started seeing each other, Mom.” Felicity looked at her hands in her lap. “We haven’t even had time to talk about the future, but I know that he loves me.”

“Are you sure?” Donna asked.

“Yes, Mom, I’m sure.” Felicity faced her mom. “Oliver loves me. Me! A geeky computer nerd with glasses! He is a gorgeous billionaire that can have his pick of any woman. He chose to be with me even though I’m not as sophisticated or beautiful as his ex-girlfriends.”

“Felicity! You are beautiful, and you have such a kind heart. You’re a genius, and he’s lucky to have you.” Donna caressed her cheek. “You could have a good life with him. A nice normal life.”

“I am so far past the normal life thing that everyone keeps pushing at me.” Felicity sighed. “I want to work for a while, then I’ll give it up to raise children and bake cookies when I’m ready. By that time, I will probably be living at the Queen mansion and not need to bake anything.”

“You have changed, Felicity.” Donna frowned. “There was a time when all you wanted was a family of your own.”

“Girls that go to MIT don’t think about babies as much as you think they do.” Felicity took her mother’s hand. “Why don’t we go to lunch? Oliver’s mom will want him to stay there for a while.”

“I’d like that.” Donna smiled.

Felicity picked up her phone to send Oliver a text message.

“Spending time with Mom. See you later ?”

Felicity didn’t have to wait long for a reply. The phone vibrated as soon as she sat it on the table.

“Mom wants me to stay at the house tonight. See you tomorrow ?”

Felicity smiled and texted back. “Don’t be late XOXO”

“Looks like Oliver’s mom had the same idea that you do.” Felicity smiled. “You have me until he comes to pick me up for the wedding.”

“Good ! I was hoping to spend lots more time with you.” Donna smiled. “Where are we going for lunch? How about Big Belly Burger? Is it still your favorite?”

Felicity smiled and nodded. She stood up and grabbed her purse and her keys.

Donna followed her out of the apartment.

They spent the rest of the day together and most of the next morning until it was time to get ready for the wedding.   

The next day, Oliver knocked on Felicity’s door. He checked his watch to make sure he was on time. He was just a little bit early. He was just about to knock on the door a second time when it opened.

“Felicity, it’s your boyfriend.” Donna waved him in and closed the door. “Hi, Oliver.”

“Hello, Ms. Smoak. Is she still getting ready?” Oliver glanced towards the bedroom. “She told me not be late.”

“She's still doing her hair.” Donna smiled. “She wants to look perfect. I told her that it's rude to look better than the bride. She said you told her that she shouldn’t care about that..”

“It won't be that difficult for her to be more beautiful than the bride. No one is more beautiful than Felicity.” Oliver smiled. He faced the door and waited for Felicity.

Donna smiled knowingly.

Felicity came out the room and paused when she saw Oliver in his tuxedo.

“You look nice.” Felicity held out her bracelet to him. “I can't put this on by myself.”

Oliver took the bracelet and fastened it on her wrist. He took her hand and kissed her palm. “You look beautiful.”

“We need to go. We’re going to be late.” Donna picked up her purse. “Do you have a limo or something downstairs?”

“I have the car I was driving the other night.” Oliver glanced at Felicity. “My usual driver is still on vacation.”

Felicity picked up her purse from the coffee table. “Come on. We don’t want to be too late.”

Smiling with a glint in his eye, Oliver watched Felicity walk to the door.

“I see that.” Donna grinned at Oliver.

Felicity turned around and raised her eyebrow. “Are you checking out my ass again?”

Oliver grinned. “I can't help it. It’s that dress.”

Felicity smiled and turned to open the door.

They went down to the car and Oliver got the ladies seated before he went around and got behind the wheel.

“Felicity thinks I drive a little too fast.” Oliver looked back at Donna. “I’ll try not to go over the speed limit.”

“Just drive, Oliver.” Felicity put on her seat belt and poked him in the ribs.

Oliver drove to the hotel and helped them out of the car. He handed the keys to the valet and followed them inside.

Oliver held the door to the ballroom for the Smoak ladies. Donna went right in and headed towards the bride’s mother. Oliver nearly ran into Felicity who had stopped in her tracks just inside the door.

The ballroom was full of large vases of flowers. There were balloons on the ceiling in a net. There was even an ice sculpture of the bride and groom's first initials. Everything seemed jumbled together.  It was if everything the bride and groom could think of was just thrown together in one room. It was a mess.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver whispered.

“I can't believe how awful this is.” Felicity leaned back against his shoulder. “Mom said that Sheila isn't even having a Jewish wedding.”

“Is that what you would want? A Jewish wedding?” Oliver put his hand on her back and guided her farther into the ballroom. “You do want to get married someday, don't you?”

“I did, but this life of ours is not compatible with marriage and family.” Felicity walked with Oliver into the ballroom.

“We aren't going to be in the crime fighting business forever.” Oliver let her guide him over to the guest book. “I can't do this forever. My body will give out someday.”

“I know but by that time we may not want to get married. We may not even be together.” Felicity pulled him over to the guest book and picked up the pen to sign it.

“We didn’t bring them a gift, should I make out a check?” Oliver asked. He wasn’t sure what the correct thing to do was. His mother always handled the gifts for family weddings.

“No, I sent them an espresso machine from both of us. It’ll be there when they get back home.” Felicity looked around to see where her mother had gone. She spotted Donna talking with Ruth near the huge cake. “Shelia must still be upset with Morty. Aunt Ruth is in a panic.”

“Maybe, we ought to find out what is going on.” Oliver took the pen from her. He looked down at the book and saw that his name was with hers on the page. He put the pen down and looked where Felicity was looking.

“You mean you want me to snoop.” Felicity looked back at him.

Oliver handed her a comm. “Just go see what she is upset about.”

“Got it.” Felicity put in the comm and walked over to where her mother and aunt were standing.

Oliver went to look at the flowers on one of the tables. He tapped the comm in his ear on. “Are we clear?”

“Yes.” Diggle sighed. “Maybe he isn’t important enough to be on the hit squad’s list. We could be wasting our time.”

“We aren’t. I’m a canary. I can feel something in the air.” Sara said.

“Stay alert and wait for the signal. It could be any time now.” Oliver said.  


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Felicity walked over to where Donna was standing with Aunt Ruth. “What’s going on? Is the wedding canceled?”

“No, Sheila thought there was going to be a rabbi here and there’s just a judge or something.” Ruth sighed and wrung her hands. “Morty is an atheist. He didn’t want a Jewish wedding so he canceled the rabbi and got a judge to do the ceremony. He must have forgotten to tell her.”

“I was wondering about that when I walked in.” Felicity looked around. She spotted Oliver looking at one of the floral arrangements. “Do you want me to talk to her?”

“No, I told her that if she loved him she would shut up and marry him any way she could get him.” Ruth nodded toward Oliver. “Is your boyfriend Jewish?”

“No.” Felicity shook her head. “We haven’t been together long enough to talk about our wedding.”

“Oliver would do anything she wanted. They’re so in love.” Donna smiled. “It’s all over their faces.”

“Mom, I think you’re seeing what you want to see.” Felicity glanced back to see Oliver walking towards the bar for a drink.

Sara chuckled on the comm. “She’s got it right. You and Ollie are all heart eyes, and that was before you and he hooked up.”

Diggle huffed. “I think they’ve been that way since they met.”

“I better get back and make sure she isn’t too drunk to stand up at her own wedding.” Ruth patted Felicity on the arm. “Don’t worry dear, your turn will come.”

“We better find our table. Where did Oliver wander off to?” Donna looked around.

“He’s over there by the urn of whatever that ugly flower is.” Felicity grinned.

“You and Oliver will have a nice wedding. You will do it the right way.” Donna looked around the room and sighed. “It looks like a bridal magazine exploded in here.”

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. “Mom !”

Donna shrugged. “Let’s get to our table. Maybe the food will be better this time. Here comes Oliver.”

“I found our table.” Oliver smiled. “Would you ladies like to sit?”

Donna took his arm. “These shoes are not made for walking or standing.”

Oliver grinned and put his hand on Felicity’s back. “It’s over there by the urn.”

Oliver helped Donna and Felicity with their chairs and sat down.

It was a short wait for all the quests to arrive and the wedding to start. The ceremony was short and to the point. The bride and groom stood on a dais and said their vows. The bride was a little drunk; it was obvious by her slurred speech. They shared a sloppy kiss and it was over.

Almost immediately after the ceremony, music started to play for dancing and the buffet was stocked. There was a feeling that everything was being rushed.

Oliver leaned over and kissed Felicity’s cheek. “He knows they’re coming.”

Felicity nodded. She turned and gave Oliver a kiss. “He should have canceled the wedding if he knows. He’s putting my whole family in danger.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll do what we can to get everyone out of here safely. Oliver gave her another kiss on the lips this time.

Felicity smiled and wiped the lipstick smear off his lips.

“Hey! Someone is coming. Three men dressed in black are heading towards the service entrance of the hotel.” Sara paused. “They have weapons. I’m getting in position.”

“I’m in position at the kitchen entrance, so I have them covered if they come this way.” Diggle took a breath. “No visual yet.”

The words were barely out of his mouth when three men in masks with automatic weapons came crashing through the door leading to the hallway.

One of the men shot at the balloons in the net on the ceiling. “Hand over your money and valuables and no one will get hurt. Put it all on the tables and get against the wall.”

“Hey! This is my wedding, and those balloons were expensive.” Sheila yelled at the man.

The man came toward her. He pointed his gun at her and looked at Morty. “Shut her up or she’s dead.”

“Shelia ! Shut up and do what he says.” Morty shoved her behind him.

Oliver stood up and helped Donna and Felicity to their feet. He moved to put them behind him.

Felicity dialed 911 on her phone and put it in the urn next to the table. She didn’t notice Donna staring at her. Felicity patted Oliver on the back to give the signal that she had police on the way.

Another one of the gunmen shot the cake several times. “Hurry up! Get moving!”

On the open line, the operator heard the gunfire and dispatched officers to the scene.

Oliver had felt the signal. He waited until the gunmen were together in the center of the room. “They’re on the mark. It’s a go.”

Suddenly the glass shattered overhead and Canary dropped down through the skylight. Diggle came in through the kitchen entrance and started to get people out of the room.

Sara slammed one of the masked men in the face with her bow staff and kneecapped the other one before the one that was holding the gun on the bride could turn around.  

Oliver grabbed Felicity and Donna and pulled them to the door. Diggle grabbed the bride and dragged her through the door. Oliver pushed Donna and Felicity through the door then turned back to check on Sara.

She had two down but one of them had picked up his gun and was pointing it at the groom.

Morty was frozen in fear and couldn’t move.

“Get him.” Oliver shouted to Diggle. He pointed at the groom then he shut the door behind Felicity and picked up a chair.

Diggle and Morty came through the door a moment later. Diggle looked at Felicity. “Get them to the lobby. They’ll be safe there until the police get here.”

“Where’s Oliver?” Felicity looked around.

“I’ll get him. Now go!” Diggle went back to the ballroom.

Felicity got everyone together and took them to the lobby to wait. She had just started to get them moving when gunshots rang out in the ballroom. She knew she had to get everyone to safety, but she really wanted to go back and see if anyone was hurt

When they got there, the bride sat down in one of the chairs and started to cry. Donna and her mother tried to console her, but it wasn’t working. It was only making her cry harder. The bride’s father had pulled Morty away from the group and was giving him a piece of his mind.

Felicity looked around for Oliver. She was starting to get impatient when she saw the police cars pull up out front.          

Quentin Lance walked into the lobby of the hotel with backup. Half of the officers went on to the ballroom. The other half went to talk to the guests. Lance stopped in his tracks when he saw Felicity.

“Ms. Smoak, why am I not surprised to see you here?” Lance walked over to where Felicity was standing.

“There are three gunmen in the ballroom.” Felicity pointed to the ballroom. “They were trying to rob my cousins wedding.”

“That’s what the dispatcher said.” Lance gave her a hard look. “I hear the woman in black is back. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“What do you think, officer?” Felicity walked away from where her family was standing.

“I think this woman is a friend of the Arrow, which means she’s a friend of yours.” Lance raised an eyebrow at her.

“She is.” Felicity glanced back at her family.

Several of the cousins were making a fuss about not being able to leave. It was starting to get loud.

“I see. When do I get to meet her?” Lance looked over at the commotion

“When she is ready to meet you, she’ll introduce herself to you.” Felicity looked back at her family. “Are we done here? I need to get back to my family.”

“Yeah,” Lance looked over at the noise. “They’re going to need to stay put until we get this thing sorted out.”

“I will get them to settle down, and let your officers to take their statements.” Felicity started to walk back to her family.

Lance looked at her as she walked away and grinned. He walked to the ballroom.

When Lance got to the ballroom, he found all the masked men down. “Are they dead?”

“They’re just out cold.” One of the other officers checked for a pulse. He handed a photo to Lance. “This one has a photo of the groom. That guy looks like one those guys from Coast City.”

“Great! Now the crooks are vacationing here.” Lance took the photo and looked around. “This place looks like a battlefield. Make sure all the bullets and casings are collected.”

Lance walked out of the ballroom to look for Felicity. He was going to need more answers to the questions he had floating around in his head.

Oliver found Felicity a few moments after Lance left. He looked at her family huddled around the sobbing bride. “Is everyone okay?”

“Yes, where did you go? You were supposed to be right behind me. I heard gunshots. A lot of gunshots.” Felicity looked worried. “This wasn’t the time for you to be all grr. That is why Canary was here.”

“One of them was aiming his weapon at the guests but I managed to get it away from him. I’m sorry you were worried.” Oliver leaned down to kiss her and winced.

“Oliver, were you hit? Has Dig already left? He should look at it.” Felicity started to look him over.

“He patched me up before he left. That’s why I took so long to get back to you. It’s just a scratch. It doesn’t even need stitches.” Oliver stroked her cheek. “I know this isn’t what you expected when you asked me to come with you.”

“I didn’t know my cousin was marrying a mob accountant who was on someone’s hit list, but everyone is okay. They’re just shaken up a little.” Felicity opened his jacket there was a tear and some blood on his shirt. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes,” Oliver took his jacket out of her hands and buttoned it. “Here comes your mom.”

“Felicity you have some explaining to do.” Donna said as she walked up. “I saw what you did.”

“I didn’t do anything Mom.” Felicity glanced at Oliver.

“You called the police and got everyone to the lobby. I don’t know how you did that; I was really afraid.” Donna hugged her daughter. “It’s almost like you’ve done it before.” 

“I was just doing what needed to be done. It was nothing.” Felicity looked at Oliver. She saw the look of pride on his face. If her mother only knew how many dangerous situations she had been in, Donna would have dragged her back to Vegas on the next flight. “Mom, you’re suffocating me.”

Donna let go. “Sorry, baby, I was just glad that we are all okay.”

Quentin came off the elevator and looked for Felicity. He found her and frowned when he saw that she was with Oliver.

“Excuse me.” Lance looked at Oliver and the petite blonde standing with Felicity. “I need a favor. I need information and it requires your talent, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity nodded and followed the police officer as he walked out of earshot of Oliver. “What do you need, officer?”

“Can you find out why three armed men from Coast City would want to kill your cousin’s new husband?” Lance looked over at the groom and frowned. “They had his picture on them. That tells me this was a hit. The same three guys have been responsible for several murders of members of the Bertinelli family”

“I thought they were no longer in business.” Felicity tried to be evasive. 

“Well I guess they have new management.” Lance pointed at Oliver. “Is he your date?”

“Yes,” Felicity smiled at Oliver.

“I thought you were smarter than that.” Lance gave her a disapproving look. 

Felicity sighed. “I’ll get that information for you as soon as I get my mom safe at her hotel. I’ll send it in an email with the subject ‘party pictures’.”

“Thanks.” Lance looked back over to the woman with Oliver. “Who is that woman with Queen?”

“That’s my mom.”

Lance chuckled. “Does she know who you work for?”

Felicity looked at him and tilted her head. “I work for Queen Consolidated, Officer Lance. I’m Oliver’s EA.”

“Not that job, the other one.” Lance raised an eyebrow at her.

Felicity smiled and shook her head.

“I didn't think so.” Lance started to walk away. “Oh! Ms. Smoak, nice dress. It’s an interesting color choice.”

Felicity smiled at him.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Oliver came walking up with Donna. “The officers say we can leave. They have everything they need for now.”

“Who is that?” Donna was staring at Lance as he talked to another one of the officers on the scene. She started to play with her hair when he looked over at them.

“That’s Quentin Lance. He’s a friend of my family.” Oliver frowned and looked at Felicity, questioningly.

“Ugh! Mom, stop checking him out.” Felicity grabbed her mother by the arm and pulled her back toward the front door. “Let’s just go.”

“Is he married?” Donna looked back at Lance.

“Divorced,” Oliver grinned.

Felicity glared at him. “Not helping, Oliver.”

Oliver just laughed. He held out the valet ticket when they got outside.

“Oliver, can you introduce me to your friend?” Donna tugged on Oliver’s jacket sleeve. “He’s kinda cute.”

“Mom, now is not the time. Maybe next time you come to visit.” Felicity bit her lip as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

“You want me to visit?” Donna hugged her. “I would love that. I have another three weeks of vacation saved up. We could go on a trip or something. Maybe you can bring Oliver to Vegas for the holidays too.”

“Mom, we’ll talk about it.” Felicity looked at Oliver who was just smiling like he didn’t care that her mother was already making out the guest list for their wedding.     

The valet brought around the car, and Oliver got them settled before going around to get behind the wheel.

“Mom, we are going to take you back to the hotel. Oliver and I have to meet some friends for drinks.” Felicity glanced over at Oliver. “It’s just some people we work with.”

“I do need to lie down. It has certainly been an eventful day.” Donna sighed. “Will I see you before I leave?”

“When is your flight?” Oliver turned onto the street where the hotel was located.

“It’s at ten in the morning.” Donna pouted. “I suppose you two won’t be up by then if you’re going out.”

“We’ll take you to the airport and see you off.” Oliver smiled at Felicity. We will be by to pick up at around nine. That should get you through security in plenty of time.

“Oh! That would be great. Thank you.” Donna leaned forward to whisper in Felicity’s ear. “He is a keeper. Hot and rich? I bet he’s incredible in bed.”

Felicity sighed. She looked over at Oliver who was wearing a big grin then realized she still had her comm in her ear and he had heard every word.

Oliver pulled up to the curb in front of the hotel and got out.

Felicity turned in the seat to look at Donna. “Mom, Oliver and I are taking it slow. We want to get it right. So no more pressure, huh?”

Donna nodded. “I understand.”

Oliver opened the passenger side door and Felicity slipped out to let Donna get out of the back.

“Thank you Oliver.” Donna hugged him around the middle right where his wound was.

Oliver bit the inside of his lip to keep from wincing from the pain.

“That’s my mom. She’s a hugger.” Felicity rolled her eyes at her mother.     

“Remember what I said.” Donna gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek. She waved as she went inside the hotel.

“Sorry about her. She means well.” Felicity sighed and got back in the car.

“I like her.” Oliver closed the door and went over to the other side to get in. He slid behind the wheel and looked at Felicity. She was staring at him. “What ? I can’t like your mom?”

“Let’s just go to the lair. I have to get some intel to Lance and I want Dig to check that wound again.” Felicity said.

“Yes, dear.” Oliver pulled away from the curb.  

When they get to the Arrow cave, Diggle almost finished stitching up a bullet wound on Sara’s shoulder.

Felicity walked in then turned back to glare at Oliver. “You didn’t tell me Sara was hit. Is it bad?”

“It’s just a scratch.” Sara smiled. “I’m going to be heading out as soon as I’m stitched up. Nyssa called. She needs me to come back to get another assignment.”

“All done.” Diggle put on a bandage and handed Sara her shirt. 

Felicity hugged Sara carefully. “We’re going to miss you.”

“Keep them in line, Felicity. I gotta go.” Sara pulled on her shirt. She waved and walked to the alley door.

Felicity got on the computer and did one last check of the searches before she sent the email to Lance. She was glad that she did. The last batch of searches brought up an interesting bit of information.

One Helena’s aliases had been used to rent a black van in Starling City. Felicity sent that with the rest of the information that she had.

Diggle checked Oliver’s wound and decided to stitch it up anyway. Oliver protested but Felicity sided with Diggle and he was outnumbered.

When Diggle was finished, they decided to go on patrol. Felicity was sure that Oliver was going to try to find Helena, but he came back at the end of the night empty handed. 

Oliver and Felicity went back to her place and crashed until they had to pick up Donna to take her to the airport.

At a few minutes before nine, Felicity left Oliver in the car and went to get Donna from her room. She knocked on the door and was concerned when Donna opened it looking worried.

“Mom, did something else happen last night? Is everybody okay?” Felicity asked as she came inside.  

“Sit down.” Donna sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. “I was talking to your Uncle Joe. He said that he heard one of the officers talking about a vigilante that shoots green arrows. They think that woman that came in to help us is connected to him.”

“Possibly, but I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” Felicity sat down. “She helped us. That makes her one of the good guys.”

“That cute police officer that you were talking to commented on your green dress.” Donna took Felicity’s hand. “Are you are a part of all that? I saw what you did and how you reacted to the situation. You’ve done things like that before. I just feel like you aren’t safe here.”

“Mom, don’t worry.” Felicity patted Donna’s hand. “I’m safe.”

“I don’t know.” Donna shook her head. “This city isn’t very safe. Robbers. Vigilantes. It’s a very violent place. You should move back home with me. You could get a job there, and I wouldn’t have to worry about you.”

“I’m not moving back home.” Felicity looked at Donna. “I like my life here. We’ve got to go. Have you checked out?”

“Yes.” Donna stood up and picked up her jacket. “Are you sure you want to stay?”

“Yes, Mom.” Felicity picked up the carry on and headed for the door. “Let’s go. You don’t want to miss your flight.”

Felicity and Donna left the room and walked through the lobby. Felicity could tell that Donna was still worried.  

Oliver was standing at the back of the car with the trunk open. He loaded the bags and waited for them to get in the car. 

Everyone was quiet as they drove to the airport. Oliver glanced over at Felicity to gauge her mood a few times, but he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. 

They pulled into the loading area, and Oliver took the bags out of the trunk then walked with Donna as far as they could.

“Mom, we can't go any farther.” Felicity put her hand on her mother's arm. “I love you. I promise to call more often.”

Donna hugged her daughter. “Felicity, I’m still worried about you. I think you may be involved with some dangerous people.” Donna turned to Oliver. “You are her boyfriend. Talk to her and make her come to her senses.”

Oliver started to say something, but Felicity gave him a look that shut him up.

“It's my life, Mom. No one gets a say in how I chose to live it, not even Oliver.” Felicity sighed. She realized her mother wasn't going to give in.

“I will do my best to keep her safe.” Oliver tried to reassure Donna. “You have my word.”

Donna took a step closer to Oliver. She gave him a look then hugged him. “If she gets hurt in any way I will hold you personally responsible. Are we clear?”

Oliver nodded. “We’re clear.”

Felicity pulled on Donna's arm. “You need to go. The lines are long and you don’t want to miss your flight.”

Felicity kissed her mother and watched as Donna hurried to get in the security line.

“Come on, Felicity, let's go.” Oliver took her hand and walked her to the car.

When Felicity and Oliver got back in the car, they stopped at Big Belly Burger for an early lunch before heading back to Felicity's apartment.

“Your mom is going to keep worrying. There isn’t anything you can do about it.” Oliver sat the food on the counter when they got inside.

“I know.” Felicity pulled open the bag and started unloading their food.

“I worry too. I respect your choice to be a part of the team, but I don’t like it. It bothers me that you are in danger because of me and what we do.” Oliver took plates out of the cupboard and sat them next to the bag. “I like it even less now that we’re together.”

“Just because we changed our relationship boundaries it doesn’t change my commitment. I know you’ll worry more now, but so will I.” Felicity put food on the plates and handed them back to him. “I've always  worried about you when you're out doing your thing.”

Oliver walked over to the coffee table and put the plates down. He held out his arms to her. Felicity walked into his arms and they kissed. “I know you worry. I can hear it in your voice over the comms.”

Felicity looked at him seriously, then led him to the sofa. “Even though I worry, I trust you. I am always going to be by your side.”

“I know you do.” Oliver kissed her and eased her down on the sofa. “That's good, because I would be lost without you.”

“I'm so glad you agreed to be my fake boyfriend.” Felicity leaned against his shoulder.

“I'm not your fake boyfriend anymore.” Oliver gave her a squeeze. “I'm all yours now. I was always yours.”

“Yeah, I think I’ve always suspected that.” Felicity snuggled against him. She kissed him on the cheek. She laughed when she saw the pink lipstick smudge on his face. “I’m always getting lipstick on you.”

“I like it, it brings out my eyes, remember?” Oliver kissed Felicity on the neck as she giggled as he laid her down on the sofa.

“Oliver!”


End file.
